Hunt for Mechanis
Summary SICC recently fled to Mechanis 3. His plans are threatened when the Empire tracks down his location. Soon Zav ,Delta ,Xisenin ,and Lurk are tasked to arrest him. (Takes place after Rise of A.I and before Mario,I am your father ) Transcript * *One day at Xisenin's home* *Xisenin: So... *changes channel on TV* Are you ready to get a new body yet, Lurk? *8:51Long TimeMario: Yeah, we don't have all day. *8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeh.. *8:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..I know I am. ... *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: I could grow you a new one, with traits specialized by you, and also, people wouldn't think you are a criminal anymore *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ermm *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: So you don't spazz out in public areas and throw people into walls *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'd like to stay myself. *Lurk:HM *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: And risk being arrested? *8:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. .-. *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: *facepalm* *Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk:XI?!! WHY"D YOU SHADOW WARP ZIK WITH YOU?! *8:55AmetrineskiesZik: .... *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: He needs his body once I give you your own! *8:57Long TimeMario: Lets hurry this up, so Zik can leave us alone. .-. *8:57LIRLIRXisenin: Now. Lurk, I know you like looking like a hedgehog, but it's kind of common sense to change how you look so you aren't constantly acting suspicious in public. *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Haurghugh. *8:58LIRLIRXisenin: And perhaps you could change yourself to look better? *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:My hair isn't spiky. *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Now can you please just clone the charred,burned body I found? *8:59YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ..I'd think it would only clone the charred mess.. *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:It has DNA though,right? *8:59AmetrineskiesZik: ...*stares down, muttering*: i'll have you know.. i cried for you. *looks away, growling - though it sounds like a mix of a snarl and a mechanical echo* *8:59LIRLIRXisenin: I dunno *yawn* This is your only chance to make yourself look better. It could change a first impression on someone. *9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *Lurk:Nah. I'll stay the same. *9:00LIRLIRXisenin: *espurr stares Lurk* *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Sigh* *9:00Long TimeMario: Hmf... *9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:I"M TOO SMEXY FOR YOU. *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ... ^^;; Not really. *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets in Xi's face and stares,with his tounge sticking out* *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: Would you rather be taken as a strange hyrbid and claimed defective and strange, not fit to Irken society. ... *Zik: Change your appearance. Only makes you less endangered. *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Heghrgh. I don't care about this stupid society. *9:01LIRLIRXisenin: I agree with Zik *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: Neither do I. *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..I have an idea.. *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: But you live in it. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlSora: It doesn't matter if you don't care, you won't have a new body. *Sora: Cloning won't work. *9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Most people know me by my Human disguise.. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlSora: So? Change isn't bad. *Sora: It's a simple option, and it's your only choice. *9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:If you could repair my holographic disguise while my cloning is going on... I could go back to looking like an irken. *9:03Long TimeMario: *Starts to twiddle his thumbs, feeling bad for being so mean to Zik*... *9:03YourFavoriteFangirlSora: *Shes trying to force a smile*.. I still don't think that would really do anything.. it's fused with your body, isn't it? *9:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgh! Oh c'mon,why can't you clone my charred body? *9:03AmetrineskiesZik: ... Hmf - just look different, won't you? It's better anyway. *9:03LIRLIRXisenin: Also, it could destroy your chances of being noticed by the thousands of people who HATE you and want to kill you instantly *9:03YourFavoriteFangirlSora: Because it'll only clone the charred bits! You can't put that back together.. *9:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe I can add another Holo disguise or something. *9:04LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah. You can get the same disguise, just a different Irken look. *9:04AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head, sighs* *9:0 *9:08LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at lurk* Well, I can TRY to salvage your body, but there is a 99.9999999999% chance that you'll end up horribly disfigured and weird *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. I assure you, it will not work. *9:09AmetrineskiesZik: Don't even try. *shrug* *9:09LIRLIRXisenin: And there's a chance that it will come alive without a PAK and.. I don't know what happens then *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlSora: Unfortunately.. I would not recommend it. *9:11Long TimeMario: You sure you wanna do that Lurk? *9:11AmetrineskiesZik: .. .. Just use the new body ... *9:11LIRLIRXisenin: Let's do this. I'll TRY to salvage the body, and if that doesn't work, you can make a new one. *Xisenin: How's that? *9:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok.. *9:14LIRLIRXisenin: Although I can't guarantee that the parts are still there. Wait right here. Eat food. DANCE IN RUBBER PANTS! *shadow warps to Zendra-4* *9:14YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ..o.o;; *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:15Long TimeMario: Listen.. Zik, I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was wrong for me to insult you like that. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:17LIRLIRXisenin: *returns with a bunch of dripping meaty parts* *9:1 *9:17Long TimeMario: Do you forgive me, Zik...? '-' *9:17 *9:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..uhh..hmm.. * *9:1 *9:19LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I got the parts. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to know how the Smeeteries mix the DNA. I can only use premade genes sent by the Irken Empire itself. *9:19Long TimeMario: ... *9:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Could you take DNA codes out of my PAK or something? *Lurk:Hmm.. *9:20LIRLIRXisenin: Fortunately, I do know how the Irkens are assembled after the body is grown. The PAK is attached to the body AFTER it is grown *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Can you create an Irken from scratch atleast..similar to me? *Lurk:Pink eyes..long antennae ends... *LIRLIR *Xisenin: Oh. Of course. * *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok.. *9:48Long TimeMario: Fine. Don't respond to my apology... *Mario: ._. *9:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks away* *9:48LIRLIRXisenin: All right.. *goes into the vial room and picks out some vials with various labels* *9:49Long TimeMario: ... .n. *Feeling even more guilty than before, because he wasn't forgiven* *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Quietly sits down, watching*.. *9:50LIRLIRXisenin: I think I've got the stuff.. Pink eyes, long antennae, average to short height, normal processing brain.. Anything else? *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *Lurk:Maybe a little taller? *LIRLIR *Xisenin: Soo.. Anything else to say before I let the machine handle the work? *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Shakes head* *10:10Long TimeMario: Zik... Come on dude.. I'm really sorry. .n. *10:11AmetrineskiesZik: I will be leaving afterwards as promised - so no bother. *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: Ok then. *gives the machine the vials, it starts to rumble* Now we wait a few hours.. *10:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:HOURS?! *Lurk:Ok. *10:12Long TimeMario: Zik. I'm sorrrrrryyy.. pleaseeeee *puppy eyes* *10:12LIRLIR * A FEW HOURS LATER*... *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well that was quick. *Lurk:During those few hours,I had Xi vaugely work on some new holographic disguises for me. *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: Since this is a PAK transplant, you can go in this room *points to a door beside the machine* Where the body will be. Clothes are in there, too. And bring Zik his body when you're done *10:16Long TimeMario: You know Zik, I'm not gonna stop until you forgive me .n. *10:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie dokie. *10:16AmetrineskiesZik: *shakes head* *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk steps into the room* *10:17LIRLIR * There is another body in there, with orange eyes and strange armor near it* *10:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:>..? *Lurk:Uhh *Lurk:Why'd you make another body..? *10:18Long TimeMario: Zik I'm sorry okay? I'm SORRY. I'm the IDIOT, okay? I'm SORRY!! *10:18AmetrineskiesZik: *looks to*.. *10:19LIRLIRXisenin: It's a gift! You can pick which one you want and keep the other in cryostasis for special occasions! *10:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:We already made a disguise just like this one..but ok.. *10:20LIRLIRXisenin: What? AWW *10:20AmetrineskiesZik: ... Sadly I still want to leave - Even if you have apologized I feel I am still unwanted here. So don't expect me around. *10:21Long TimeMario: Zik, please. You really can be cool and fun. It's always a lot more fun and hectic when you're around. *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: *grumpily yells* JUST KEEP THE OTHER ONE SO I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY MONEY WHEN YOU COME WHINING TO ME FOR ANOTHER BODY! *10:22AmetrineskiesZik: *blinks* *10:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:OKIE DOKIE. *10:22Long TimeMario: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want you to go. *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks into the room* *10:22Long TimeMario: I'm being dead serious, Zik. *10:22AmetrineskiesZik: What, do you like me or something *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *hovers over Zik and Mario * AWWWW *10:23Long TimeMario: ...No >_> *10:23Long TimeMario: Just don't go... please .n. *Zik: ..Why not *10:25Long TimeMario: I just-.. please-... don't go. *10:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..I feel like you have some sort of mancrush on me :U *10:26Long TimeMario: >n> *Invader Jib has left the chat. *10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT? * *Lurk walks out, *LIRLIR *The suit is uncomfortable and so tight it hurts* *10:28 *Lurk:Oh uhh *Lurk:Here's your filthy body back Zik. * *Lurk throws the body at Zik from the room* *10:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..K *10:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Beghh.. *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: Yay! All is right in the.. household owo *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOUR HOUSE SMELLS! *10:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..Alright. Do me a favor and take off the PAK for me. *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:*touches his PAK,dots of light appeear where his fingers are touching* * *Lurk rips it off painfully* *10:31LIRLIRXisenin: What? Oh. MAWWIO CAN DO DAT ^w^ *10:31Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk attaches it Zik's body* *Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk:Did you feel that? *10:32 *10:45Long TimeMario: Zik don't go, please >n< *hugs Zik* *10:46AmetrineskiesZik: *random blush yay* .. *10:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:So ehh *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: So, I suppose we should look for the evil robot that likes arthropod machines too much? *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm * *10:48LIRLIRXisenin: Or we can watch TV .. * *10:52LIRLIRXisenin: Well? *10:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Let's go after SICC. *Lurk:He'll pay for almost KILLING ME! *Lurk:And Mario..of course. *10:54Long TimeMario: Are you gonna come with us Zik..? *10:54LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. *shrug* *10:54AmetrineskiesZik: ... Dunno. Z: *had been stalking this whole time* ovo *10:55YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. I may have to leave, unfortunately.. So I can't participate. *10:56 *10:56Long TimeMario: Alright... *Mario: So, where would SICC even be? *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *10:57 *10:57LIRLIRXisenin: The exit is an airlock straight into space. Have fun finding your way back to wherever you came from *points to the double airlock* *10:57INVADER VEX *11:01LIRLIRXisenin: So.. do we have any leads? *11:01 *11:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm * *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: We could go to Zendra-4 and see if SICC is still there *11:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Zik..? Can you track down SICC with your..aura..tracky powers? *11:03Ametrineskies *Zik: ..I suppose .. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *11:04 *11:05LIRLIRXisenin: ZIK IS THE PEOPLE RADAR *sits on the couch and continues watching TV* *11:06 *11:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shuts eyes* After this I don't want to be around * *11:07Long TimeMario: Zik.. come on dude. Why don't you wanna be around? *11:07AmetrineskiesZik: Tell me how many people actually like me, in this room *11:07Long TimeMario: Um.. *Mario: Me, and.. *Mario: Xisenin? *11:08LIRLIRXisenin: You're cool, Zik. *11:08Long TimeMario: Yeah, see? *11:08AmetrineskiesZik: And yet didn't you say "Nobody likes you" before? *opens an eye, angry* *11:08Long TimeMario: I was just angry before.. *Mario: I didn't really mean it. *11:09AmetrineskiesZik: I'm going by my promise. So whether people like it, or not, I'll be going back to do some other things back on Earth for a while. *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh.. *11:10LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I have no idea where he is *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Rghhh *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Look,SICC has my dimension engine..THING...so just reveal where his is so we can save everyone and all that jib. * *11:11Long TimeMario: Zik, will you at least visit back, time to time? *Mario: '-' *11:11 *11:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ggfdhftju the fate of your morally incorrect race is at stake! *11:11AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head* *11:12 *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: *closes eye*... *attempting to locate SICC* *11:12 *11:12 *11:13Long TimeMario: ...Will you at least come back someday? Mario: Or are you going to stay on earth for a very long time?... *11:13 *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: We might need some help when we find him. Can anyone call a military squad? *11:14 *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..Military..? *11:14 *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: Why so concerned about it*11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:*cloaks into his new disguise* *11:14Long TimeMario: To be honest, I'd miss you. *11:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehhhh... *11:15AmetrineskiesZik: I don't get why.. *Zik: *hands twitch* It's just too sudden. *11:15LIRLIRXisenin: •‿• I'd miss you *11:15Long TimeMario: Most of us would miss you dude... *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:I...Uh.. *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:I don't- *11:17Long TimeMario: Shut up Lurk. *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:BGJLAUGHUOUAURGH! JUST TELL US WHERE HE IS! *gets in Zik's face* *11:17 *11:17Long TimeMario: Lurk, SHUT UP. *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs Lurk's antennae, squeezing them* *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGNGF! *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*continues trying to locate* *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Please let go..e_e *11:18AmetrineskiesZik: **which mind you i cant just tell where SICC is because he isnt my character we discussed this~ *11:19Mysteriousjillguy * Oh yeah* *11:19 *11:39AmetrineskiesZik: I can't locate him. Sorry.. He's too far away. *11:39 *11:40LIRLIRXisenin: Well, isn't that great *changes channel on the tv * *11:40Long TimeMario: Yeah, we don't really need to search for him at the moment. *11:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC's most likely on Vraal,investigating the explosion. *Lurk:...To see if it killed us off..or maybe he's there to pick up supplies or something fgghgf *11:40LIRLIRXisenin: If not, we can find clues as to where he is. *11:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah. *Lurk:So uhh...XI!... *11:43Long TimeMario: Well.. if Zik isn't coming I'll just stay out of this adventure... *11:43 *12:02LIRLIRXisenin: So to planet *universal change and stuff, rewind noise* Zendra 4? *Lurk:Yes. *Lurk:BEAM US TO ZENDRA 4! XI! *12:09LIRLIRXisenin: TO ZENDRA 4! *shadow warps them to Zendra 4* *12:11Long TimeMario: Xisenin, can you warp me back? I don't really wanna be apart of this journey. *12:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:But Mario *Lurk:THE UNIVERSE *12:11Long TimeMario: I don't care. *12:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:UNNNIIIVVERRRSEEE *stares at Mario* *12:11Long TimeMario: ... *12:11LIRLIRXisenin: And.. THIS HELPS NOTHING *12:12AmetrineskiesZik: ...*shakes head* *12:12LIRLIRXisenin: *gestures to the plains of Zendra 4 * *12:12Long TimeMario: Take me back. .n. *Mario: I do not wish to participate in this hunt for SICC. *12:13Mysteriousjillguy *A portal suddenly opens a few miles ahead of them* *12:14LIRLIRXisenin: Well, when we saw SICC, the first thing he did was stab you and almost kill you. So you're of no help to us at all. BYE BYE * shadow warps Mario to Xisenin's home* *12:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:! *12:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..Take me with him *stares at Xi* *12:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..I'll be saving Menami's life then. *12:16LIRLIRXisenin: No. You'll end up cooking him and eating him after a messy and dangerous chase through my own home. So no. *12:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..No *glares at* *12:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:And possibly the entire Irken civilization. *Lurk:SO,WELL. I'll be off then *12:17LIRLIRXisenin: Of course, you're of as much help as Mario. *follows Lurk* *Lurk:Ah. Good thing you're helping Xi. *12:18LIRLIRXisenin: I have nothing else to do, really. *12:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..*rolls eyes* Have the military help ya *opens gap*.. *12:18 *12:19AmetrineskiesZik: *slides inside and leaves* *12:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Gfhh. *Lurk:We can take em on ourselves. Right Xi? *Lurk:....Right? *12:20LIRLIRXisenin: No. Were basically screwed * *we're *12:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *Lurk:...I think we're gonna need help.. *12:20LIRLIRXisenin: But we can call for help from the military. *12:20INVADER VEX *Two green spittle runners are seen landing not too far away, one in front of them and one in back * *12:21LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at them* Speaking of.. *12:21INVADER VEX *The doors open, and almost immediately, a small red laser light appears on Lurk's forehead* *12:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:...O_O... *Lurk:*whispers* *starts to sweat* Oh..C'mon..I almost died recently.. o_o.. *12:23INVADER VEX *the soldiers exit the ships and begin approaching the two* *12:23LIRLIRXisenin: ! *freezes and puts his hands up * *12:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGGHH! * *Lurk is wearing a disguise* * *12:24Invader JibZav: Huh..that doesn't really look like him * *Xisenin: Uh.. doesn't look like who? *8:16Invader JibZav: That information is strictly confidential or something * *Lurk:He's talking about MEE! *Lurk:DSFFDGH WAIT A MINTUTE- *8:21LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at Lurk* THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT *8:21INVADER VEXDelta: .... *clutches rifle tighter upon Lurk's spaz* * *8:22MysteriousjillguyLurk O_O.... *8:22 *Xisenin: *facepalm* *8:23 Lurk:Ggrgghh..*sweats* *8:23 Zav: *looks at Lurk* Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not him *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:GALUYUHHGGUYH *8:23INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, this isn't SICC. *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk slaps Delta* * *Lurk:YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME,YOU CYBERNETIC..IRKENS... *8:24INVADER VEXDelta: *scowls and drops the rifle butt onto Lurk's foot* *8:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGHCK! *8:24INVADER VEXDelta: Although I see why their energy levels are similar... *8:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: They're not looking for YOU, they- *8:26Invader JibZav: Um...*looks to Lurk* Yeah, person, we weren't intending to take you anywhere *8:26INVADER VEXDelta: I'm speaking of your levels of adenosine triphosphate... There are high levels of it in your body, rivaling a weak electric current *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: They're looking for the evil robot *8:26INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, yes we are *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: We could help you. A robot scorpion o'death ate him and walked into a portal *8:27Invader JibZav:...whaaat *8:27INVADER VEXDelta: Explain. Where is he now? *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:We'll seee......Elite..we'll see... * *Lurk stares at Zav* *8:27Invader JibZav: That does.not help at all. *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:uhh *8:28Invader JibZav: *Stares at lurk for a bit* Oh wait, I remember you.. *8:28LIRLIRXsienin: Well, we kind of hate the guy because he stabbed our friend *8:28INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed... Assuming you are on SICC's trail as well, what information do you have on him? *8:28 *Lurk:BALUGHF! *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: HE WANTS TO MAKE AN ARMY OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION AND STUFF AND KILL EVERYTHING! *8:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:I KNOW WHERE HE WENT! *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: Something along those lines *8:29Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk pushes Xi out of the way* *8:29Invader JibZav: Fine... *8:29LIRLIRXisenin: ghaghwhgaigha *gets up and follows* *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's creating an army of Mechanian cyborgs to conquer Irk! * *8:29Invader JibZav: Aren't you that freak with the..really messed up base? *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:No. *Lurk:No I'm not. *Lurk:My name is...Zark. Yeah,that's it. * *Lurk is wearing his new disguise* *Lurk:Zark...Yes..that is WHO I AM. And that is my name. *8:30INVADER VEXDelta: ...Databases say your PAK's registered name is Lurk. *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:...o_o * *Lurk takes out a cloak from his PAK* *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: Lurk, they have PAK scanning devices, they'll always know who you are because they have the right equipment to do so.. *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *He put's the cloak on and it's hood* *Lurk:You don't who I am. *8:31Invader JibZav: Yeah, um, you can try various disguises, but we know EXACTLY who you are... *8:32LIRLIRXisenin: I'm sorry, sirs. He's kind of paranoid about people knowing his name. You just freaked him out *8:32 *8:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU DOn"T KNOW. *Lurk:Anyway, *8:32Invader JibZav We do know though.. *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: Just.. give up on it. Let's go find the evil robot and stop his plans of doom *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:I,ZARK! A normal,non criminal Irken,knows where SICC is. *8:33 *8:33INVADER VEXDelta: We see through your lies, Lurk... Please, stop wasting our time *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:NEughh *Lurk:Anyway, *Lurk:SICC is in another dimension. *Lurk:Most likely. *8:34LIRLIRXisenin: I believe he went there in search for a pure from of some robot alien of doom *8:34INVADER VEXDelta: Why is it always another dimension... *8:34Invader JibZav: Another dimension? That doesn't help. There's about a million of those. *8:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:He destroyed my ship and copied my inter dimensional engine. *8:34INVADER VEXDelta: Well, if he made an exact copy, it will have the same radio signature *8:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Because Delta,there's a rift on this planet. Ask yourself,why NOT another dimension? *8:35LIRLIRXisenin: I'm not sure radio signatures carry across dimensions *8:35INVADER VEXDelta: True, but if we can track a radio signature or signature of any sort, we can find a rift he went into *8:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm...SICC should come back to his old base to salvage stuff.. *8:36Invader JibZav: How do you know? *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: We don't. We're just assuming *8:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,there was some important stuff there..or maybe he'd check if I'm still alive. *Lurk:He tried to kill me. *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: Why would he care about you? *Xisenin: I thought he just wanted to steal your knowledge of interdimensional travel *8:37INVADER VEXDelta: Well... No matter the answer, I suggest we lay a trap in his base. *8:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:I think he was just HOPING the explosion would kill us all. *Lurk:Maybe the shockwave.. *Lurk:Or maybe he just in a hurry. Or just both. *8:37LIRLIRXisenin: LET'S COVER IT IN GLUEEE *8:37Mysteriousjillguyhe was just* *Lurk:NONSENSE,THAT"LL NEVER WORK XI~ *Long Time has left the chat. *8:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need HOT GLUE OF COURSE! *Long Time has joined the chat. *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: Sticky stuff is the bane of all electronics. Everyone knows this! *8:38INVADER VEXDelta: ... Or we could always destroy his base... *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a bottle of molten glue* *8:39LIRLIRXisenin: But then we couldn't contain the feisty little clump of metal and doom *8:39MysteriousjillguyThe bottle reads "EAT THIS AND YOU"LL DIE" *With a happy face* *Lurk:His base is mostly wrecked. *Lurk:We could ambush em when he comes back. *8:39 *Zav: We don't know for sure that he'll come back. *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: Well, it's better to have it prepared for if he does *8:40INVADER VEXDelta: We could rig the base to implode when he enters... It could trap him and kill him at the same time, as well as get rid of his base *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: I LIKE IMPLOSION *giddy laugh* *8:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:How'd you IMPLODE the base? *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: I could do that with telekinesis.. *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:TRue.. *8:41INVADER VEXDelta: There are devices that can do it... Also, if it's trapped, we can look for him and not have to wait around the whole time... It'd be covering all our bases... *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..ok. *Lurk:Well uhh.. *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: ghghghag *8:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok,lets head to his base. It's a few miles from here. *Lurk:In a plain.. *Lurk:The plain that we're in. Yes. *Lurk:*walks* *8:43INVADER VEXDelta: Alright... *follows *8:43Invader JibZav: "*Follows as well* *8:43 *8:43LIRLIRXisenin: *levitates and follows* *8:43 *8:45LIRLIRXisenin: Doodedododdo *floats while following Lurk, noticing that Delta and Zav do not care for this sudden strange ability *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:*walks *Lurk:So uhh.. *Lurk:I opened a can of beans this morning.. *8:47INVADER VEXDelta: *looks up at Xisenin* ... *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:....and ate it... *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: Beans are an earth food. They're pretty good. *continues floating* *8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:These were space beans. *Lurk:SPACE BEANS *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: Hm? Where'd you get them? *8:48Invader JibZav: I've um..never heard of that.. *8:49INVADER VEXDelta: *walks over to the side, climbs up a large rock outcropping, and surveys the area with his sniper just in case* Hmm... Up there, a dome. That looks like a military encampment *uses small jet boots to jump back to them* Let's go... But carefully... * *SICC's base comes up nearby* * *Energy signatures suddenly rise in the area* *8:51LIRLIRXisenin: *antennae start twitching* ghghhaghgeh *8:51INVADER VEXDelta: Here it is, like I was saying... But it has large energy fields, probably designed to let SICC in but keep intruders out... *8:52Mysteriousjillguy *An energy shield is over the base* *Mechanian crystals are all around the base* *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: Now, I should point out that he liked metal bugs. A lot *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:O_O.. *Lurk:DON"T TOUCH THE CRYSTALS. *Lurk:They're toxic.. *8:52Invader JibZav: Yeah, that was common sense.. *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah.. *8:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh. *8:53INVADER VEXDelta: * Takes out sniper rifle, clips a grappling hook on the end, and shoots it at the main one for them to zip-line across* That should work *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: How are we getting in? There's a shield? *8:53Mysteriousjillguy *Two soldiers are exiting the base entrance,a vortex is in front of them* *8:53LIRLIR *shield! *Xisenin: O_O PORTALLLLL SPINNY MUST GO *8:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:The portal of doooooom *8:54INVADER VEXDelta: My suit can repel the energy for a short time.. I may be able to zip in and turn off the field *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: Without the robot soldiers of doom noticing? *8:55INVADER VEXDelta: *his active camouflage turns on, and small projectors disguise him based on the environment* This should work for that *8:56LIRLIRXisenin: Good. *8:56 *Delta: *pulls out a hook and slides across, landing on the other side* * *9:29LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* * *9:31INVADER VEXDelta: *sneaks around back, still almost invisible, and shoots two guards in the heads* *looks around for a control panel for the wall * *Delta: *on comlink * I cannot find a control panel... I think I have to go inside to find one... *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:okie. * *The guards fall of,sparking* *9:33LIRLIRXisenin: *on comlink* We can wait.. *9:34INVADER VEXDelta: *looks at a keypad, and his HUD tells him which keys have the most fingerprints on them, telling him what the keys are, and how much they have been pressed down down to a few tens of microns, giving him the sequence* *he types in the code and slips in* * *9:35INVADER VEXDelta: *finds a small control panel with a lever on it near the door, and slowly pulls down the lever, causing a ray shield to create a small pathway in the electric field... This is on the back side of the base, and the rest of them can't see him doing all this* *Delta: *on comlink* Come around to the opposite side of the base, I managed to create a small path for you to enter... You'll see the red ray shields. Just walk between them *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: *walks around to the other side and walks in* * * *a guard, not seeing delta for his camo, sees Xisenin and runs at him* *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks in as well* *9:39Invader JibZav: *Slowly moves toward the other side,looking at the shield opening, and shakes his head and Lurk and Xisenin* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGH! *Lurk:What- * *THe guard shoots Lurk* *Lurk:GNGH! *Flies at the wall behind him* *9:39LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at the guard* HI *kicks it* AAAGG MY FOOT- *9:40INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls a handgun and shoots the guard in the face* *9:40 *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: *walks in* I should carry legit weapons with me more.. *9:41MysteriousjillguyGuard:AUGHHHKCRAXKCKACGHRACHK * *THe guard falls over,sparking* *9:41INVADER VEXDelta: that thing has heavy armor! It took it a while to die of the gunshot... *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *A green blue liquid leaks from it* * *9:42Invader JibZav: *Finally enters the building, seeing it is clear now* *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:You should've seen the OTHER mechanian stuff SICC had. It made this armor look like..uhh...umm..TENDER RISED MEAT. *9:42INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *pulls out a vial from a pouch and takes a sample of the blue stuff, as well as pulling out a now exposed CPU. *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Eww *9:43INVADER VEXDelta: Tenderized meat, huh? Keep a sharp eye, and keep quiet. *turns off the camo* *Delta: We need higher ground... There seem to be a series of catwalks at the top of this building... I'll go up there and cover you while you search for SICC... *9:44 *Lurk:OKie dokie. *9:44LIRLIRXisenin: Where could he be? *looks around the room they are in* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:45INVADER VEX *delta climbs and jumps up to the catwalks, keeping an eye on things... *9:47Invader JibZav: *looks around slowly* *9:47LIRLIRXisenin: It's quiet here.. *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. * *THe room is rectangle shaped and huge* *Red lights dot the walls and ceiling* *9:50Invader JibZav: *whispering now* At the risk of sounding extremely cliche, it's..too quiet..any sudden noise will give us away easily, so be careful.. *Long Time has left the chat. *9:50Mysteriousjillguy *A loud growl is heard* *Lurk:..? *9:51Invader JibZav: *9:51INVADER VEX *a small green laser light from Delta's rifle can be seen occasionally on a wall or floor, and now it moves towards the growl *9:51LIRLIRXisenin: Is someone hungry? *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *A metllic caterpillar crawls down from the darkness of the ceiling* *It crawls onto the ground,sniffing the air* *9:52Invader JibZav: Don't move. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *The caterpillar's face is a metallic skull with orange eyes* *Lurk:e_e.... *9:52LIRLIRXisenin: *stands still* *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *The caterpillar crawls into the nearby hole,making croaking noises* *a nearby hole* *Lurk:Eeughh.. *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: *relaxes posture* *9:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Some of his pets must''ve been freed because of the explosion.'' *9:56Invader JibZav: ..That thing was his "pet"? *9:56LIRLIRXisenin: Hm.. is there doors anywhere in here? *9:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Meh. Pet,experiment. I dunno. *Lurk:Hm. *9:57Invader JibZav: Oh okay...that makes sense.. *9:57INVADER VEX *Xisenin hears the following words in his comlink: Follow the laser sight on the ground. I found a door* *9:57LIRLIRXisenin: He likes giant metallic bugs.. a lot *9:57Mysteriousjillguy *A red light suddenly flickers,illuminating the room up ahead* *9:57INVADER VEX *the small green dot shows up at their feet* *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *9:58INVADER VEX *it moves in that direction, illuminating a small door at the end of the room* *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:These aren't just bugs..these are Mechanian fauna. There could be MUCH worse things here. *9:58LIRLIRXisenin: Ooh! *runs up to it* *9:59Invader JibZav: Psst! Slow down! *9:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:YEAAAUHHGH! *runs toward the door* *9:59INVADER VEX *there is an odd sign above the small vault-like door, one that seems to be some sort of warning sign* *9:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:I wonder wut this door leads to. *9:59Invader JibZav: *Sigh* *walks up to the door, avoiding making noise* *9:59INVADER VEX *Delta silently drops down next to Zav and rolls his eyes at Lurk and Xisenin's totally not stealthiness *10:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Duuuagughh... *Lurk:Open the doooorr *10:00Invader JibZav: *slowly moves his hand toward the knob of the door* *10:00INVADER VEXDelta: I'd be surprised if it wasn't locked... * *whispers *10:01Invader JibZav: *slowly turns it and tries to open it* Yeah, it is.. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGUGH * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and blasts it* *10:02INVADER VEXDelta: O_O Don't do that again... We are trying to prevent making noise. *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *The door is reduced to a molten metal stub* *Lurk:Ehhh. *10:03INVADER VEXDelta: *turns on his infrared detection system on his HUD and looks into the room* *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts his cannon away* * *An irken crawls over to the stub* * *His torso is missing it's bottom half* *Irken:Dd'aaughhh *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:04MysteriousjillguyIrken:MY NAME IS BOB. *Lurk:....Uhm.... *Irken:I LIKE CHEETOS. *10:05INVADER VEXDelta: *points his rifle at Bob's head *10:05Invader JibZav: *Points his handguns at the Irken, but then decides to pull out a combat knife instead, and holds it in preparation* *10:05LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at it* *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *THe irken rolls over into the darkness,making gibberish noises* * *The Irken is suddenly gone* *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: Why is he here? *10:06INVADER VEXDelta: *flicks off the rifle's safety tab and puts his finger over the trigger, now pointing it into the darkness* *10:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh... *10:06Invader JibZav: *whispers* Your guess is as good as mine.. *10:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a flashlight* * *He shines it where the Irken was* *Lurk:He's gone.. *10:07INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah... I was watching it on infrared scanners... He literally did just disappear *10:07LIRLIRXisenin: *walks in* *10:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well Uhh...let's keep going then. *10:07Invader JibZav: Yeah, I'd try not to think about it too much.. *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait.. *Lurk:Didn't you see a spider clown Zav? *Lurk:Darrz told me you saw a spider clown. *10:08LIRLIRXisenin: *decides to levitate to avoid making noise* *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:What kind of spider clown was it? *10:09LIRLIRXisenin: Be quiet! *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAS IT A PUPPY SPIDER CLOWN- *10:09Invader JibZav: *Gives lurk a gesture to shut up* *10:10INVADER VEXDelta: *covers Lurk's mouth* Shhh! *10:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I still don't get all these top secret gestures you're doing- *Lurk:Mff! MFGHHFF! *mumbles* *10:11INVADER VEXDelta: *whisper-yell* Shut up! The walls have ears... I can see the conduits for the bugs *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: Fancy *10:12Mysteriousjillguy *A red light suddenly activates down the room,revealing a long hall* *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: I can see security cameras, but they're not much use in a room this dark.. *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *Small metallic tick looking bugs scatter everywhere and go into nearby vents* *10:13LIRLIRXisenin: *floats down the hall* *10:14INVADER VEXDelta: *points down the hall* This has an angle of elevation of five degrees... Hardly noticeable, but it's leading us underground... Into what is likely a maze. *10:15Invader JibZav: *Slowly enters the hall* That's..strange.. *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks down it* *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *10:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:VLECHPTHCK. Whatever,we need to destroy SICC before he kills Menami and the others. Oh..and ..umm..the empire of course..being Zarv...yes..I am Zarv. *10:16Invader JibZav: You said you were Zark before.. *10:16LIRLIRXisenin: I wonder what sort of horrors could be in here? *10:17INVADER VEXDelta: -__- Zav, his name is Lurk... Don't encourage him. *10:17Invader JibZav: Yeah, I know.. *10:18INVADER VEXDelta: this place is a lot bigger than I thought, so... We will need to get to the reactor to lay our trap, and then hook it up to somewhere we know he'll be when he arrives.. *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: .... Hmm. *Xisenin: I know we're not finding the reactor without a fight *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *The sound of Mechanian gibberish is heard down the hall* *10:21INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, that's true... And I'm not sure we want that... Let's try to not be seen... *10:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:..? *10:21INVADER VEXDelta: *cloaks, turning invisible* *10:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:*whispers* Okie dokie. *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *continues hovering, confused* *10:22Invader JibZav: Something alive is nearby..make no noise.. *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk cloaks into a vortian with mechanian parts hooked up to him* *Lurk:Doo dee do doo *10:23LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *Xisenin: *sighs* *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks down the hall and toward a hatch door* *10:26INVADER VEXDelta: *Silently follows them, and then does the same trick he did on the first door to this one* *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *THe door opens* *10:27LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *10:27Invader JibZav: *Slowly approaches the door, his combat knifes in front of him *10:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait. Stay here,I got an idea. * *Lurk walks into the room* *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: * hovers* *10:28INVADER VEX *Delta draws his handguns* *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: *waits* *10:28Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanian soldiers are in the room,gathering cargo crates* * *A vortex is at the end of the room* *soldiers go in and out of it* * *Lurk walks up to a soldier* *Lurk:Vetti. Gort.,Plixx'oo. *10:29INVADER VEXDelta: *slips in, unseen, and looks at everything in the room* *10:29MysteriousjillguySoldier:*blinks* *Soldier:Uh..Ok.. *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps in, hiding in the shadows* *10:30Invader JibZav: *Hides at the side of the door, looking in occasionally *10:32MysteriousjillguySoldier:*Pokes another soldier* *Soldier:He wants liquified metal beef. * *The 2nd soldier throws a bucket of food at Lurk* *lurk:GNGH! *10:33INVADER VEXDelta: *sneaks back behind the portal into a room with a huge toxic danger sign on it* *Delta: *slips in and sees a large reactor core in a huge ray shield ball* *10:35 *10:35LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches from the shadows* *10:37 * *Lurk is suffocating under a huge bucket of food* *Lurk:AGGAUTGHGHGHDGFGGFGDFFG- * *Xisenin: *lifts it off with telekinesis* * *10:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:*gasp* *10:41Invader JibZav: *Stares in surprise at the floating bowl* * * *10:42LIRLIRXisenin: *sets it down near Lurk using telekinesis* *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:AIGGHG *Lurk:About time.. *10:44LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *10:46INVADER VEX *After a small while, The door to the reactor opens slowly and Delta comes out, still invisible, having placed lots of devices all over the core and linked it to a floor colored pressure plate in front of the portal gate* *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: *stares around the room* *10:49INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... *whispering in everyone's ears* I set the trap. We just need to activate the trap after all these guys leave out the portal and we follow *10:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:So we're going into the portal *?* *10:50INVADER VEXDelta: It's the best way to find SICC, It seems *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm. *Lurk:Okie. *10:50LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. Ready when you are *10:50INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... I'm gonna set the trap... Ready to go through? *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeh. *Soldier:What? *Lurk:Uhhh.. *10:51INVADER VEXDelta: Go now, I'll come through last *10:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..SICC said to go back into the portal. *Lurk:He says he's angry. *10:52LIRLIRXisenin: *darts into the portal while they're distracted* *10:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:He said you guys forgot to warm up his sleeping pod. He's gonna stuff Mechanian beavers into your skull. *Soldier:!! NOT AGAIN! *Lurk:...Wait..OH DOOKIE- *Lurk:Umm...SCRATCH THAT! HE said to uhh...KEEP YOUR CARGO IN ORDER N STUFF *Soldier:How are you listening to what he says? *Lurk:I have a transmission..link..TO HIM! *Soldier:Uhh..Okay. *10:55INVADER VEXDelta: *gestures for Zav to go while the soldier is distracted *10:55Invader JibZav: *Sneaks past the soldiers while they are distracted, and goes through the portal* *10:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:So...how's the fourth ring of Mechanis 3 these days? *Soldier:Mechanis 3 doesn't have rings. *10:56LIRLIROther soldier: I thought it did. *10:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:SURE IT DOES. *pulls out plasma cannon and fires it at the soldier,it's upper half is vaporized* * *The other soldiers look toward Lurk* *10:57LIRLIROther soldier: ?!!!? *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Umm... a bad case of indigestion. THat's all. *2nd soldier:OKie dokie. *2nd Soldier:Wait...WE DON"T HAVE STOMACHS- *Lurk:BYE! *Throws out cube grenades and runs toward the portal* *10:59LIRLIROther soldier: GET HIM *10:59Mysteriousjillguy/*The grenades beep and glow red* * *Lurk's disguise shuts off,his spider legs come out of his PAK* * *Lurk's disguise shuts off,revealing his irken form *11:00INVADER VEXDelta: *runs through the portal upon arming the pad for SICC's power signature* *11:00Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk jumps through the the portal* *the* *11:00LIRLIRXisenin: About time. *11:00Mysteriousjillguy *The cube grenades explode,killing the soldiers* * *THe group is now on Mechanis 3* *Lurk:Ack..GAGAGHCK.. *Lurk:THe air doesn't seem *cough* breatheable.. *11:02LIRLIRXisenin: Wow. *looks at the ground* *11:02INVADER VEXDelta: *Uncloaks and checks oxygen levels on his HUD* *11:03Mysteriousjillguy *Oxygen levels are low* *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: *activates his bubble helmet* *11:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk activates his helmet as well* *11:04LIRLIRXisenin: Let's find SICC! *11:05Mysteriousjillguy *The ground is made of pure metal* * *Metallic structures cover the landscape,along with the sounds of animal calls* *11:06Invader JibZav:...*lacks a bubble helmet* *Zav: We um..might want to make this quick.. *11:07 *Delta: *passes Zav a very simple emergency respirator pack* *11:08LIRLIRXisenin: Uh. Ok. Let's go *keeps walking* *11:08Mysteriousjillguy *The portal closes* *11:09LIRLIRXisenin: Uh.. Oh.. *11:09Mysteriousjillguy *A loud hum siren is heard* *11:09Invader JibZav: *Looks to where the portal was* Oh for the love of.. *11:09INVADER VEXDelta: This is a trap. I can feel it,,, *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU DON'T SAY? *11:10INVADER VEXDelta: Although, not a great place for an ambush, I have to say *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:I knew it all along.. *11:10INVADER VEXDelta: *jet-boots up to the top of one of the metal spires, surveying the area *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *A large tower is far behind the portal spot* *11:11LIRLIRXisenin: Hmm. *11:11Mysteriousjillguy *Two small metallic spires are on the ground* *11:11LIRLIRXisenin: Are these the equivalent of plants? *11:12Mysteriousjillguy *Two panels open under the spires,they go into the panels* *11:12INVADER VEXDelta: Ok, so there's a tower over behind the portal location... We can't all go in for risk of capture *11:13Mysteriousjillguy *Panels open up on a ledge on the tower* *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: Cool. Solar panel metal plants! *11:14Mysteriousjillguy *DEath wave cannons arise from the panel holes* * *They're wrapped in Mechanian parts* *Lurk:HEY! THOSE ARE DEATH WAVE CANNONS! HOW'D SICC GET THOSE? *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: GH- BAD PLANTS, RUN FOR COVER *hides* *11:15Mysteriousjillguy *The cannons aim from the tower* *11:15INVADER VEXDelta: o_O Oh, great... *Aims rifle at the cannons to get a better view through the scope* *11:16Mysteriousjillguy * *The cannons are covered in mechanian parts* *11:16 *11:17LIRLIRXisenin: Where's the lifeforms on this place? *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe this a city..or something..? * *The cannon charge* *11:18Invader JibZav: Now's not the time to be speculating about that.. *11:18Mysteriousjillguythe cannons charge* *Lurk:Uh...YEAH. *11:18LIRLIRXisenin: How are we going to find him here?! *11:18Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon* * *He fires it at a cannon* *Smoke and dust flies everywhere* *Lurk:..? *11:19INVADER VEXDelta: *sees all the artillery shells stacked up on the top of the building by the cannons* Hmm... I may be able to shoot a shell and take out all those cannons, but it's a long shot... *11:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:>_O *Lurk:GGHHG JUST DO IT! * *The cannons fire at the group* *11:19LIRLIRXisenin: DO IT. *11:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGH! *11:19INVADER VEXDelta: *aims at a shell through the scope* *fires, hitting a shell in the stack and causing a huge explosion on the roof *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk pushes Xi out of the way and jumps away* *11:20INVADER VEX *the explosion hits the shells just fired, and they explode mid air *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk covers his face,and looks away from the explosion* * *THe death wave cannons explode,their parts fly everywhere* *11:21LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches, smiling* *11:22INVADER VEXDelta: Whew, that was close *11:23LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah. *11:23Mysteriousjillguy *The ground suddenly rumbles* *11:23INVADER VEXDelta: *clutches rifle* *11:23Mysteriousjillguy *Two huge mechanian scorpion things bursts out of the tower* * *It falls over,making dust and shrapnel fly everywhere* *11:24LIRLIRXisenin: *inhales sharply* HERE COME THE BUGS *11:24MysteriousjillguyScorpions:HHISSSSSSS *11:25INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots a rifle shot at one of the Scorpions' head* *11:26Invader JibZav: *Shoots his dual handguns at the scorpions, one aimed at each* *11:26Mysteriousjillguy *The shots deflect* *Lurk:THEIR ARMOR IS TOO THICK! * *11:26Invader JibZav: Aww what..seriously.. *11:27LIRLIRXisenin: *rips one of the metal plant things off the ground and walks toward a scorpion with it* *11:27Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpions aim their tails toward Zav and fire,shooting plasma projectiles toward him* * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and fires it* *11:28LIRLIRXisenin: *begins hitting the scorpion repeatedly with it* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion whacks Xi with its arms* *11:28INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls out a grenade launcher and hooks it to his rifle, firing grenades at scorpions* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe blast cuts the armor,revealing circuits and weaker metal* *11:29Invader JibZav: *Ducks and rolls on the ground, avoiding the fire* *11:29LIRLIRXisenin: OOF- Where's a gun when you need one? *11:29Invader JibZav: *Fires his handguns at the weaker metal* *11:29Mysteriousjillguy *The grenades explode,blasting armor off them* *Scorpion:*clicking noises* *11:29INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots the exposed flesh with rifle* *11:29Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion's eyes glow red* *11:30LIRLIRXisenin: *jabs the weak armor with the plant* *11:30Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion fires lazers out of eyes toward Zav* * *The scorpion roars in pain and shakes it head around widly* * *It's lazers hit the 2nd scorpion's head* *11:31LIRLIRXisenin: *continues stabbing it* *11:31INVADER VEXDelta: **fires more grenades at the same scorpion, blowing armor off * *Mysteriousjillguy * *THe 2nd scorpion's head is damaged* * *Lurk's PAK jetpack comes out,he rockets onto the 2nd scorpion's head* * *Lurk fires his plasma cannon at it's head,blasting parts off* *11:33INVADER VEX *Delta shoots the exposed parts, killing the scorpion* *11:33Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpion spazzes out in pain and sparks,it falls over on it's back* * *It suddenly no longer moves* *11:34LIRLIRXisenin: YARRG *keeps hitting them with the plant* *11:34INVADER VEXDelta: Ok, let's get inside the town before any other crazy defenses come out... *11:34Mysteriousjillguy *The 2nd scorpion flails around in anger* * *Lurk fires his plasma cannon at it's head,it flies off* * *It's neck sparks* * *The scorpion grabs Lurk with it's claw hand and smashes him into the ground* *Lurk:GGHHUAUGGUHGHACK *11:35INVADER VEXDelta: !?! *11:35LIRLIRXisenin: *impales it with the plant and walks toward the town* *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:IT CAN OPERATE WITHOUT A HEAD?!?! * *Lurk fires his cannon at finger,burning them off* *at it's fingers* *11:36Invader JibZav: *Sliders under the second scorpion, and pulls and tears the exposed wires with his mouth, breaking them* *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion swings it's damaged arm at Xi and Delta* * *The scorpion sparks* *11:36INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah, I guess so! *pulls out an emergency plasma sword and runs over, slicing a huge cut down the scorpion's back and severing as many wires as possible *11:36MysteriousjillguyScorpion:*Metallic hissing roar* * *THe scorpion stumbles backward* *11:37Invader JibZav: *Crawls out from under the scorpion and takes a safer position* *11:37INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... I think this guy's dead now,,, *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpion falls flat onto the ground,making whirring noises* * *It flails for a few seconds and then stands still* *11:38LIRLIRXisenin: *walks toward the town* *11:38INVADER VEXDelta: *begins dissecting the scorpion, trying to locate the power source *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *The tower has been on the ground from the scorpions bursting out of it* *11:39INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *finds a large generator in the torso and a smaller one in the head* *Delta: If we see any more scorpions, go for the top of the head and the back of the torso. It's where the generators are *11:39Mysteriousjillguy *Delta sees two,black spheres inside the scorpion* *11:39LIRLIRXisenin: Where to? *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *They have a dim,orange light* *11:40INVADER VEXDelta: Uh... *carefully examines them *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *They appear to be apart of it's life source* * *4 more spheres are inside it's body* *11:41INVADER VEXDelta: *takes the plasma sword back out* Hmm... *slices one in half to see what it is* *11:41 * *It spits out a blue green liquid onto Delta** *11:42INVADER VEXDelta: Blegh... *collects more in a vial* * *11:42Mysteriousjillguy *THe other spheres' lights suddenly black out once Delta cut the first one* * *11:43INVADER VEX *delta cuts all of them just to make sure every part of the scorpion is dead* *11:43LIRLIRXisenin: Now what? *11:44Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpions bleed more liquid* *11:45LIRLIRXisenin: .. *11:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm.. *Lurk:HMM... *11:45INVADER VEXDelta: Now, I suggest we look inside that tower or in the town somewhere. I've been scanning for SICC all the while, but there's so much electric interference it's hard to get a read on anything *11:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..the tower fell over and it's incredibly damaged. *points* *11:46INVADER VEXDelta: Making it hard to negotiate but easy to get into... *11:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:What if SICC isn't in there? *Lurk:SICC is smart,I doubt he'd let those scorpions burst out of the tower while he was in there.. *11:47LIRLIRXisenin: Then we look at the whole planet *11:48Invader JibZav: ...*looks to Xisenin* Wouldn't that take far more time than we have? *11:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not possible.. *11:48LIRLIRXisenin: Well, what's your idea? *11:48INVADER VEXDelta: SICC may be smart, which is why we set a trap for a smart person... Where does SICC expect that we go now, because we are hunting him, but we are also taking his bait... So,,, where do you think his bait leads? *11:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:This planet extends to subterranean levels. It's take FOREVER *Lurk:Hmmm.. *11:50LIRLIRXisenin: Anywhere he could carelessly destroy us *11:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe we should follow the nearby buildings...? *11:51INVADER VEXDelta: I'll bet he expects us to go into the tower to look for him because we think he'd never be there, which means even if it wasn't already dangerous, now it's a trap... But I bet he thinks we'd think of that, so we would look for him in the town... * * *11:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Most of this planet was destroyed during a brutal war. So any new buildings would obviously be of his origin. *11:53LIRLIRXisenin: Hmm. *11:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:I guess we should look at the tower first. Towers are pointy n stuff. *11:53LIRLIRXisenin: Good point. *11:54INVADER VEXDelta: Yes... Now, how should we do this? Xisenin, can you try to access what remains of any security cameras or bugs if we get to the control deck? *11:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:It is fallen over... *Lurk:Would the control deck even be still operational? *11:55INVADER VEXDelta: Some electronics must remain intact.., It's worth a shot *11:55LIRLIRXisenin: Probably. *11:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *11:56LIRLIRXisenin: *walks toward the tower* *11:56INVADER VEX *Delta fires a grappling hook up into a window that used to be at the top of the fallen tower* *11:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks as well* *11:56 *11:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and fires a hole into it* * *5:57INVADER VEXDelta: *climbs up the rope and into the broken window, again activating his camouflage panels* *5:58LIRLIRXisenin: *hides in the shadows, resorting to shadow warps for movement* *5:59INVADER VEXDelta: mmm.... *activates infrared sensors* *6:00Invader JibZav: *Jumps through the broken window as well* *6:00INVADER VEXDelta: *Can't see that much because the walls do a good job of insulating heat* *6:01LIRLIR *6:01INVADER VEXDelta: Okay, I can't see much with my scanners, but there is a large heat mass in the top of the building... It seems to be a life form of some type, but... I'm not sure * *Xisenin: Wow. Maybe we could check it out. *Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks through the hole he blew in* *6:02LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:03INVADER VEXDelta: *begins walking in the direction of the large object* *6:04LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:04Invader JibZav: *follows *6:05 *6:05INVADER VEXDelta: *runs up a tipped over ladder and into the next floor* * *6:11LIRLIRXisenin: Well, we should go investigate whatever it is. *follows* *6:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *6:12INVADER VEXDelta: *crawls up into a blasted open hole in the ceiling of the room he's in and up into a dark room* *6:13LIRLIRXisenin: *floats up through the hole and follows* *6:13Invader JibZav: *Crawls up the same hole* *6:14INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *tunes his scanner to the ultrasonic frequency and all of the sudden sees tons of powered off and curled up Mechanian scorpion creatures hanging all over the walls* *6:14Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs up the latter and into the next floor,he then goes into the hole as well* *6:15INVADER VEXDelta: O_O Back down! *whispers* There are more of the scorpions in here! *6:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:They appear to be deactivated... *6:15INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah, but the activation switch isn't in here, so they're still dangerous. *Delta: It's probably in the control room *6:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:We should kill them before they wake up o_o *6:15LIRLIRXisenin: *peers at them* *Xisenin: This could be a form of defense *Xisenin: Lying in wait *Xisenin: If they're not deactivated, that is *6:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC must know we're here... *6:16Invader JibZav: How is that? *6:17INVADER VEXDelta: Of course he knows.. He did trap us here, if you remember. *6:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh yeah *6:18LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:18INVADER VEXDelta: *goes up to one of the scorpions and sees what appears to be a cable that leads to one of their heads and presumably supplies a chemical supplement to turn them on* These cables probably turn them on... I suggest we sever the cables to prevent that... *6:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon,and fires it at the cables* *6:19INVADER VEXDelta: Just do it to one.... For test purposes *6:19Mysteriousjillguy *They explode* *6:19LIRLIRXisenin: T_T *6:19INVADER VEXDelta: Or you could do that... *6:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh * *Lurk puts his cannon away* *6:20INVADER VEXDelta: *uses a plasma sword to slice the scorpions down their backs, slicing the internal components in two, including the unknown spheres* *Delta: Alright, that ought to do it. Let's keep moving *6:21LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:21INVADER VEXDelta: *crawls back down the hole and into the lit room, looking around for an exit* *6:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:okay. *Goes down the hole as well* *6:22Invader JibZav: *Follows* *6:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..are we gonna check the control room now..or..? *6:22LIRLIRXisenin: *floats down the hole* *6:22INVADER VEXDelta: Well... My scanners indicate several secret doors leading out of this room, but I can't see where they lead.. Too much interference. *6:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUFHGFGLOOGFHGF *6:24Invader JibZav: ...Don't say random gibberish *6:24Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes his plasma cannon and fires it at the wall* *6:24LIRLIRXisenin: He has to prep himself for the destruction. *6:25Mysteriousjillguy *The wall explodes and a secret door flies out of the smoke cloud* *6:25INVADER VEXDelta: *walks over and slices holes in several spots in the walls, revealing all the other secret doors* *Delta: So.. Which one do we choose? *6:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *Lurk:All right gang,time to split up- *6:25LIRLIRXisenin: that's HOW THEY ALL DIE IN EVERY MOVIE *stares at Lurk* *6:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Err..hmmm *Lurk:Iiny..Miny..mo.. *Lurk:Catch a Blarrgh...by it's....FOOT *Lurk:Uhh... *6:27LIRLIRXisenin: uh *6:28INVADER VEXDelta: *looks up one of the secret tunnels and sees some weird language markings on the sides, as well as a ladder* I think it's this way to the control room... Mainly because the hatch at the top says control room on it *6:29LIRLIRXisenin: How do you read Mechanian? *Xisenin: Never mind *walks into that tunnel and waits at the end for everyone else* *6:30INVADER VEXDelta: my suit is equipped with the best scanners the Irken Empire has to offer... my suit's programs deciphered the language a while ago. *crawls through the tunnel* *6:30 *6:30INVADER VEXDelta: But aside from that, I have had a run in with mechanians before, so I already knew some of the language... *6:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:You ran into Mechanians..? *6:31LIRLIRXisenin: Okay. You go through the hatch first, because you can become invisible. *6:31INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed. *peeks through the hatch, seeing lots of control panels* *Delta: *crawls through and immediately climbs up into a corner in case anyone comes through and bumps into him* *6:32LIRLIRXisenin: *waits for the all-clear* *6:32INVADER VEX *In the middle of the room, there is an unknown alien splayed out on a table, some of his organs removed and soaking in jars* *Delta: Hmm... Alright, come in. There's no one else in here *6:33LIRLIRXisenin: *climbs in* *6:34Invader JibZav: *slowly climbs in* *6:34INVADER VEXDelta: I wonder what SICC has been up to... *points at the "surgery" in process* *6:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:An alien..? *6:34INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed... *6:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why would SICC be disecting organics? *6:35INVADER VEXDelta: Who knows... Perhaps he is experimenting with biomechanics? *6:35LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:He already has an army of spooky robots that smell like fish. *Lurk:WHAT IF HE"S PLANNING TO CREATE A BIO MECHANICAL VIRUS OR SOMETHINNG?! *6:36INVADER VEXDelta: It is a possibility.. Although not one I am enthusiastic about... *Delta: *takes out a different magazine for his rifle, one with lots of "explosive gas" and "warning" markings * *6:37LIRLIRXisenin: *looks around* *6:37INVADER VEXDelta: I'd like to halt his research a bit. *pulls his trigger, and fire comes out the barrel of the rifle, lighting the dead alien and his entrails on fire* *6:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:I don't think this'll do much.. *6:38INVADER VEXDelta: If we see more, we'll destroy it too, but this is at least a start... *6:38LIRLIRXisenin: He burned the alien's body.. *6:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC knew we were coming,so this tower must be a distraction of some sort... *6:38LIRLIRXisenin: Who knows? *6:39INVADER VEX *delta picks up a flash drive type thing off of one of the control panels and puts it in a small pouch* *6:39Invader JibZav: That..doesn't make sense..It would take more time than that to randomly set up a "distraction tower" *6:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe it was pre built? *6:40INVADER VEXDelta: *takes out a small flash drive of his own and backs up a lot of data into it* No matter the answer, let's get rid of a certain someone's control room. *Delta: *takes out a block of explosives from his pouch* You may want to leave... It'll get a little hard to breath in a moment *6:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *6:41LIRLIRXisenin: *forms a hardlight sword and stabs a control panel, then leaves* *6:41Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk follows Xi* *6:41INVADER VEXDelta: *starts hooking up explosives to places in the room, attaching the explosives to a wireless detonator* *6:42Invader Jib *Zav: *Quickly leaves as well *6:43INVADER VEXDelta: *jumps back down the hatch, bolts it closed, and hops down the tunnel into the room from before* *Delta: Ready? *holds the detonator* *6:43LIRLIRXisenin: ready! *6:43Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,a bright light is seen the sky* *6:44Invader JibZav: Yeah, ready-*looks up* *6:44Mysteriousjillguy *The light gets closer and closer* *Lurk:...Uh... *6:44LIRLIRXisenin: *does not see this, as there is nothing but a ceiling above them* *6:46INVADER VEXDelta: *hits the detonator, blowing the roof off of the building and destroying everything in the control room* *6:46Mysteriousjillguy *Debris and shrapnel flies everywhere* * *A loud boom noise is heard outside* *6:48INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *Cuts a hole in the side of the building to see what it was* *6:48Mysteriousjillguy *A pink light is in the sky,coming closer,smoke is coming from it* *6:48LIRLIRXisenin: What was that noise? *6:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:GHH IT MUST BE A MAGICAL PIXIE MUTANT! *6:48INVADER VEXDelta: I doubt that, for some reason. *6:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC"S creating magical Bio weapons! RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL LIVES! *6:49LIRLIRXisenin: shut up *clamps hand over Lurk's mouth* *6:49INVADER VEXDelta: *takes his rifle out of his back sheath, looking at the thing with his scope* *6:49Mysteriousjillguy *The light comes closer,revealing it to be a missle covered in lights* *6:50Invader JibZav: *Holds his handguns in front of him, confused* *6:50LIRLIRXisenin: *yells down the secret passage* Delta, what was that noise? *6:50INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... My scanners can't tell if its inert or armed... that's weird *6:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Takes out his PAK binocular helmet* *6:50INVADER VEXDelta: A missile just hit the ground a while away from us, Xisenin *6:50Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks outside* *6:50LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at Lurk* We have those? *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Yes..? *6:51LIRLIRXisenin: *follows Lurk* *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Zooms in the object* *Lurk:IT"S A MISSLE! *Lurk:And it's not heading farther away,IT"S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! *6:51INVADER VEXDelta: *uses a grappling hook to lower down the side of the building and onto the ground, crouching behind a large metal boulder* *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGGHKJKH *6:51LIRLIRXisenin: So? What does it do? *Xisenin: *looks at it* *6:52Invader JibZav: Get out of the tower! *6:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:It'll EXPLODE of course! * *Lurk's helmet retracts,his spider legs pop out and he runs from the tower* *6:53 *6:53Invader JibZav: *Jumps out a window of the tower and uses his PAK legs to break his fall, and then runs away* *6:53INVADER VEXDelta: I'm gonna shoot it. If I hit the warhead, it should blow in the opposite direction more than it will towards us. Just take cover far away from it *6:53LIRLIRXisenin: *flies with them very fast* *6:53INVADER VEX *Delta uses PAK legs to crawl farther away from the missile* *6:54Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs toward a a chunk of a destroyed building,Lurk then hides behind it* *6:55Invader JibZav: *Hides behind another nearby building* *6:55INVADER VEXDelta: *takes aim at the missile warhead, taking cover behind a boulder* *6:55LIRLIRXisenin: *hides behind the same building as Lurk* *6:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ghnnghh *6:55INVADER VEXDelta: Fire in the hole! *shoots the warhead of the missile* *6:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's PAK shield activates* *6:57INVADER VEX *6:57Mysteriousjillguy *The missle explodes* * *Shrapnel flies everywhere* *The tower explodes* *6:57INVADER VEXDelta: *dives fully behind the boulder* *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: *closes eyes* *6:58Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk covers his head with his hands* *6:58INVADER VEX *The shock wave destroys a few surrounding buildings* *Delta: Is everyone ok? Anyone hurt? *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: I'm fine *6:58Invader JibZav: I'm good *6:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhhh..I think I got something on my head. But I'm ok. *A small mechanical worm is biting on Lurk's head* *Lurk:Yeeeep.. *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: *picks it up* *7:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:DOo dee doo.. *Lurk:So uhh..whut now..? *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: *shakes the mechanical worm while smiling* *7:01Mysteriousjillguy *The worm squirms in fear* *7:01INVADER VEXDelta: Okay... Well... Evidently, SICC was not in that tower, so, despite the cliche, we ought to split up and check the rest of the town. *7:01LIRLIRXisenin: Ah.. Ok. Where should I go? *7:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Town? This place looks abandonded and wrecked. It's kinda spooky here too. *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: It's a place. *Xisenin: Hmmm... where to go for me *7:02Mysteriousjillguy *Damaged metallic buildings are everywhere,along with strange,metal,geometric structures* *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: *points to one* Was that there before? *7:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes.. *Lurk:Hmmm *Lurk:HHMMMM *7:04INVADER VEXDelta: Well... *turns back on all his scanners* This almost seems like some kind of army camp... * *Lurk:Wait..maybe we can trace where- *Xisenin: So. Where do I go? *10:38INVADER VEXDelta: Hm... We probably should stick in groups of two and split the area in half. How about you and Lurk take the first row, and Zav and I can take the second. If you find SICC or any clues as to where he is, call me or Zav immediately. * *10:39LIRLIRXisenin: Sure. * *10:43LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. Where do you want to go, Lurk? You know more about robot bugs of death than me, so you get to pick where we go. *10:43INVADER VEX *Delta and Zav walk over to the other row and begin their own search* *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *10:44LIRLIRXisenin: *breathes on Lurk* *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:...*Spits up a Fionna doll* *Lurk:*blink* *10:45LIRLIRXisenin: That's not an answer. *10:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..where to go..where to go.. *Lurk:Hmm *Lurk:We could try tracking SICC down through the robots...maybe... *Lurk:BUT WUT IF THEY EXPLODE?!?! *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: *rips out a chunk of metal from the ground and begins hitting it with a hammer boredly* *10:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh...Ok..we'll look at those robots.. *Lurk:*picks up a long,thin metal shard from the wreckage of the fallen tower* * *Lurk pokes the robot* *Lurk:....1: *10:49LIRLIRXisenin: Great *sets the hammer and chunk down and follows* *10:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:...>_O *pokes again* *Lurk:.....Hmmm * *Lurk takes out 2,oversized purple gloves* * *He puts them on* * *Lurk takes out 2 more pairs of gloves and puts them on as well* *10:50LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *10:50Mysteriousjillguy *Then Lurk takes out a gas mask* * *Lurk takes ANOTHER pair out of paranoia* *Lurk:okie..*wearing HUGE gloves* * *Lurk rips open the scorpion robot* *Lurk:Hmmmmm *Lurk:Oooo,this organ looks like a cow! *Lurk:Hmmm *Lurk:Ah.. *10:52LIRLIR *A small octaped robot thing, the Mechanian equivalent of a black box, suddenly starts squirming and attempting to crawl out* *10:52Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a microchip thingy* *Lurk:I knew he'd have his beasts microchipped. * *Lurk takes out his control panel* *10:53LIRLIRXisenin: *picks up the octaped thing * *10:53Mysteriousjillguy *He plugs a wire into the microchip* * *THe control panel extracts data* *10:54LIRLIRXisenin: Awww.. It's so cute *10:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:There. My Control panel should atleast reveal where ever it was sent from... *Lurk:Maybe SICC's base or something *10:55LIRLIROctaped: BADADADADADAADABADAD *tentacle things wiggle* *10:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:OR A PLACE TO IVENT BIO WEAPONS! I KNEW ITTT! IT"S HISSS PLLAAAAAN * *Lurk throws off the huge gloves* *A mechanian creature scream is heard* *Lurk:Okie. * *Lurk drops the microchip* *10:56LIRLIRXisenin: It's a tentacle thing. LOOK AT IT *10:56Mysteriousjillguy *THe microchip suddenly shapeshifts into a tiny spider thing* * *The microchip crawls onto Lurk* *10:56LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at the tiny octaped* o.o *10:56INVADER VEX *Lurk gets a call on his communicator* *10:57Mysteriousjillguy *The microchip opens the PAK spot on his PAK and goes into his PAK* *Lurk:Hmm..Ok.. *Lurk:Hurh? *Looks at communicator* *Lurk:*touches talk button* ARE YOU A MECHANIAN OR SOMETHING? *10:58LIRLIRXisenin: *chucks the octaped into a wall and looks at Lurk* *10:58INVADER VEXDelta: no... Lurk, we found another research lab for some kind of bio mechanical testing, except in this case, there is actually a mechanical implant in a sample we found *10:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Or is this the store cashier again? I'm sorry about shoving plungers down your throat- *Lurk:Oh uh *Lurk:It's you. WEll Ok.. *10:58LIRLIRXisenin: YAY! STUFF TO DO *10:59INVADER VEXDelta: If you're on to SICC's trail, keep tracking him. We're going to find out what the deal is with this research. *10:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:I've downloaded some info from a microchip I found in one of the scorpions,we can track down down SICC's base,or wherever he creates these monsters. *Lurk:Okie. Gotcha. *Lurk:If you see a yogurt monster,tell meee. *10:59INVADER VEXDelta: Alright. You follow that lead, we'll follow ours. If either team finds SICC, call the other immediately * *delta hangs up* *11:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *Lurk:You gatta watch out for those yogurt monsters. *Lurk:Mmmm Yeep *Lurk:OKIE SICC. *Lurk:The tracking trail leads to the other side of the planet.. *Lurk:Luckily there are underground passageways we can use for shortcuts. * *Lurk's PAK binocular come out* *11:01LIRLIRXisenin: *notices many small octahedron Mechanians with tentacles at each vertex* *11:01Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks around* *Lurk:AH HA! *11:02LIRLIRXisenin: What is it? *11:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:THere..there's a subterranean passageway near here. *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *11:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's uhh....pretty deep..and I think I see angry rabid clowns..no wait...CYCLOPS MONKEYS. *Xisenin: Let's just go there. *11:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok..but it appears to be near a huge junk yard.. *Lurk:There might be some SPOOKY lifeforms there..like acid spitting clowns..clowns are creepy...so we'll have to be careful.. *11:19LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. *starts flying in that direction* *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's PAK jetpack comes out,he flies as well* * *Lurk takes out control panel and looks at it* * *The Junkyard is close* * *Lurk boosts toward the junkyard* * *Lurk's jetpack shuts off* *11:22LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *11:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk rolls in the air* * *Lurk hits a nearby building* *Lurk:GAAURGHK! * *Lurk hits the ground* *Lurk:Mnnf.. * *Lurk slowly gets up* *11:23LIRLIRXisenin: *lands by Lurk* *11:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ggughh....It doesn't help that this planet is made of metal..e_o * *Lurk walks into the junkyard* *11:24LIRLIRXisenin: *follows behind him* *11:24Mysteriousjillguy *Tons of broken machinery litters the area* *11:25Long Time *There seems to be a Mechanian with a cloak on in the distance, gathering up some parts from the junkyard* *11:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:...? *Lurk:GAUHGH! IT MUST BE SICC! * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon* *Lurk:DIIEEEEEEE! *11:25Long TimeVok: Hm... this one is too small, and this one is too big.. *11:25LIRLIRXisenin: Why would he be doing this himself? *11:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's cannon fires a plasma ball at the cloaked mechhanian* *Lurk:Don't take any CHANCES ._. *11:26Long TimeVok: *hears the shot*... !!! *dashes out of the way* *11:26Mysteriousjillguy *The ball vaporizes some of the parts* *11:26Long TimeVok: Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing.. *11:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGGHH..WAit..that isn't SICC.. *LIRLIR *Xisenin: You won't be able to kill him, whoever he is. I can sense the OP energy. *11:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:What the.. * *Lurk walks closer the mechanian* *Lurk takes out his communicator* *Lurk:HEY DEELTAAAAAAAA! *screams* *11:28LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps behind it* *11:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:FGHDGFHFGHG ANSWER *11:28INVADER VEXDelta: What is it, Lurk? *11:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:I've found a Mechanian...ALIVE. *Lurk:They were thought to have gone extinct a LONG TIME AGO. *11:29LIRLIRXisenin: This IS Mechanis. *11:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes but *11:29INVADER VEXDelta: ok, cool... We're kind of busy over here, though... I think you can take care of it. Interrogate him for facts about SICC *11:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:The last sentient true Mechanians went extinct after their awful wars.. *11:29LIRLIRXisenin: *gnaws on it's shoulder* *11:30Long TimeVok: Ehy.. get off mah shoulder. *11:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:They were forced to settle on other worlds and eventually died out. *11:30LIRLIRXisenin: Hey. You'd make a great sculpture. *11:30Long TimeVok: Yeah, and you'd make a great corpse. *11:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:How are you alive Mechanian? *11:31INVADER VEXDelta: Anyway... Bye... * hangs up* *11:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Heh..Sevn would be having a spazz attack right now. *Lurk:HIM AND HIS STOOPID SCIENCE STUFF *Lurk:HHnghhh *Lurk:Why are YOU here? *11:31Long TimeVok: Oh uh, *11:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:And why are you alive..? *Lurk:Are there others..? *11:31Long TimeVok: I came here from an "accident crash landing" .. yeah. *Vok: Nah, it's only me. *11:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Sounds ok. *Lurk:o-O *Lurk:Well uh, *11:32LIRLIRXisenin: DON'T ASK HIM SO MANY QUESTIONS, HE'LL DIE *11:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:I hope you like being the last of your species then,because if there aren't others,your entire race is doomed. *11:32Long TimeVok: Yeah, sounds fun to me. *11:32MysteriousjillguyLurk: Ah well. *11:33Long TimeVok: Sooo... why are you guys here? *11:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:WE're looking for a rouge cyborg named *SICC *11:33Long TimeVok: Ohh, that guy. *11:33MysteriousjillguyHe has an army of agumented Mechanian beasts,do you know where he is? *Lurk:* *11:34Long TimeVok: He's a pretty annoying guy, and I don't have a clue where he is. *11:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Annoying..He barely even talks.. *11:34LIRLIRXisenin: Then GET OUTTA HERE *11:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Welp. *11:34Long TimeVok: He's probably somewhere taking a selfie.. I dunno. *11:34 *11:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:What the Irk is a selfie? *Lurk:IS IT A CLONE OF YOURSELF? *11:35Long TimeVok: Eh.. I don't wanna explain, it's an earth thingy. *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:mmllohgjg blefggh *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..how do YOU know what Earth is..? =_= *11:35Long TimeVok: Oh did I say earth? I meant.. learth... a totally different planet, yes. *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Your homeworlds are located in a dimension seperate from ours,how'd you know what Earth is- *Lurk:SOUNDS LEGIT TO ME. *11:36LIRLIRXisenin: Gotcha. He's not a Mechanian. Mechanians don't have soul signatures. *11:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:WElp,let's go Xi. * *Lurk walks through the junkyard* *11:36LIRLIRXisenin: What? But- Fine.. *11:36Long TimeVok: *follows them* *Vok: So uh, tell me more about SICC. *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanical spiders crawl everywhere* *Lurk:Well.. * *Lurk steps on a spider* *Lurk:He's a pretty dangerous person.. *Lurk:He's an Irken Cybernetic soldier that wants to conquer Irk. *11:37Long TimeVok: Mhm... any known weaknesses that he has? *11:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *11:37LIRLIRXisenin: HE'S A BAD GUY WHO STABBED THIS DUDE NAMED MARIO, AND HE ALMOST DIED, I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW HIM- *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk:Well uhh *Lurk:Yes,he stabbed our friend Mario.. *Lurk:Anyway *11:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..WEaknesses...Hmmm *Lurk:I dunno. *11:39LIRLIRXisenin: Well, he hates water * *11:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:That's all we really know. * * * *MEANWHILE, ------------------------- * * * *Delta: Alright... *turns on scanners* Hmm... It looks like several building have significant heat signatures, although many may just be due to the entirely metal composition of the buildings... We may have to operate without the scanners for now *10:29Invader JibZav: Alright *10:29INVADER VEXDelta: So, let's go ahead and start here. *walks up to a building nearest them and looks through some barred over windows* *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *10:32Invader JibZav: *Nods is agreement and follows* *10:32INVADER VEX *Delta sees a dark room with something odd looking in the center* * *10:34Invader JibZav: Mhm, we should definitely go in there..because there's..a..thing.. * *10:35INVADER VEXDelta* Yes, indeed... However, there may be a trapped door, so let's not be too careful. *takes out some explosive tape* * *: * *Delta lays tape in an X on the door and walks a bit away* *10:38Invader JibZav: *Steps away from the tape* *10:40INVADER VEX *the door explodes in, and breaks a tripwire, which fires a series of lasers all around the door* *Delta: Yep, trapped... *Delta: *scans the room, noting the trapped windows and land mines around the odd object in the middle* *10:44Invader JibZav: *Thinks of how to get to the object without setting off any traps* *10:44INVADER VEXDelta: Ok, let's see what they've gone to all this trouble to protect... Burying antitank land mines is no small task.... * *Delta shines a light on the object in the middle, revealing it to be under a fabric cover* *10:47Invader JibZav: *Ejects his grappling hook onto the odd object, and pulls it back, pulling off the fabric cover without him physically touching it* *10:49INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *the object appears to actually be a pile of metal parts, many of which look very odd and almost like organic parts* *INVADER VEXDelta: You don't think these might be remnants of a Mechanian, do you? It looks like it to me... *10:51Invader JibZav: I'm not really familiar with those things, but it sure does look like it could be.. * *10:55INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed... * tunes his scanner to many frequencies* I'm fairly certain that there's a force field around it, so let's just take some photographs and come back if we need to. *10:55Invader JibZav: Alright. If they are, that would certainly explain why they're so heavily protected. * *10:56INVADER VEXDelta: My thoughts exactly * *Delta: *takes several photos all around the room from many different angles* It's good to record the evidence... *11:00 *11:01Invader JibZav: It certainly is *11:01INVADER VEXDelta: I would attempt to take or destroy the parts, but I doubt anything I have can pierce that force field. *11:02Invader JibZav: Yeah, it'd be better not to try. *11:02INVADER VEXDelta: Alright... So, let's move on to the next building. *11:04Invader JibZav: *nods* *11:04INVADER VEXDelta: *walks out of this building and to the next, similarly blowing down the door* *Zav: *follows him through the door, after the traps have gone off* *11:32INVADER VEX *in this room, there are at least fifteen dead aliens of various types all splayed out on the floor, most of them having multiple organs removed. The room is drenched in dried blood of every type, and a slimy, coppery smell is lingering in the air *11:34Invader JibZav: *hesitantly inspects one of the dead aliens, trying to figure out how it died* *11:35INVADER VEXDelta: These are all dissected in the same way as that first one... * *11:37INVADER VEXDelta: So, I'm wondering... What's his plan? I think this is getting a bit more complicated than merely finding a wanted criminal... *Delta: The Mechanian parts... The organs... If you ask me, it looks like he's trying to remake the Mechanian race... *11:39Invader JibZav: That would explain a lot, yeah.. *11:39INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *pulls out another flamethrower cartridge* Shall I dispose of the work? *11:41Invader JibZav: Oh, yeah *11:42INVADER VEXDelta: *snaps the cartridge in and backs out the door, setting fire to everything in the room as he does so* * *after Zav gets out too, of course *11:44Invader JibZav: So, now what? *11:45INVADER VEXDelta: Well, on to the next building, I suppose.. None of them are too big, so this ought not take too long... *11:47Invader JibZav: Hmm...yeah. *11:47INVADER VEX *Delta blows down the door of the next building, activating a similar laser defense* *11:50Invader JibZav: *Walks through the door once the traps are finished*11:5 * *10 *inside this room is absolutely nothing, but there are several ladders going down into a series of tunnels* *Delta: Odd... Well, if we both go down there, we can easily be boxed in, so I recommend one of us goes in at a time *11:54Invader JibZav: Okay, yeah *11:57INVADER VEXDelta: Of course... If you go down and I stay up here, and SICC does happen to go down while you're already in there, I can use my camouflage to sneak up on from behind... It may be the best course of action *Delta: Here, carry this with you so I can see what's down there. Just hold it up to the things you see. *hands him a tiny camera* *12:00Invader JibZav: *Holding it, he starts to go down one of the ladders* *12:00INVADER VEX *delta becomes invisible and walks over into a corner* *12:06Invader JibZav: *Reaches the end of the ladder after some time* *12:08INVADER VEX *at the bottom of the ladder, there are a series of manakins, each one with a complete or almost complete organ system slopped over them with several mechanical parts imbedded in the organs, all hooked up to what looks like a mechanical brain* *12:08Mysteriousjillguy *Typing is heard from the end of room* *12:10INVADER VEXDelta: *communicator* That looks pretty intense. I'm gonna contact Lurk and Xisenin real quick, just in case we can't contact them later. *Delta: *begins to call Lurk* *12:10Mysteriousjillguy *The communicator doesn't repond* *respond* *12:11INVADER VEX *Lurk's communicator rings* Lurk:Hmm..Ok.. *Lurk:Hurh? *Looks at communicator* *Lurk:*touches talk button* ARE YOU A MECHANIAN OR SOMETHING? *Delta: no... Lurk, we found another research lab for some kind of bio mechanical testing, except in this case, there is actually a mechanical implant in a sample we found *Lurk:Or is this the store cashier again? I'm sorry about shoving plungers down your throat- *Lurk:Oh uh *Lurk:It's you. WEll Ok.. *Delta: If you're on to SICC's trail, keep tracking him. We're going to find out what the deal is with this research. *Lurk:I've downloaded some info from a microchip I found in one of the scorpions,we can track down down SICC's base,or wherever he creates these monsters. *Lurk:Okie. Gotcha. *Lurk:If you see a yogurt monster,tell meee. *Delta: Alright. You follow that lead, we'll follow ours. If either team finds SICC, call the other immediately *delta hangs up* *12:12 *12:15Invader JibZav: *Trying to be as quiet as possible, he tries to move towards the mysterious typing* *12:15 *Zav sees what appears to be SICC typing on a computer* *Delta: *looking on his viewscreen* O___O *begins to slide down the ladder* * *Delta: *lands silently behind Zav in the underground room, making sure all his cloaking devices are active and going over into a corner, sneaking his way along the wall behind Zav* *10:11Invader JibZav: *pulls out handguns slowly* *10:11Mysteriousjillguy *SICC 's head suddenly splits in half and flips over,staring at Zav* *10:12Invader JibZav: What in.. *10:13INVADER VEXDelta: *silently raises his sniper rifle, setting it to shoot a high voltage stun gun type ammunition* *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *SICC transforms into 3 metallic,spine covered worms,they all jump at Zav,hissing* *10:15Invader JibZav: *Jumps to the left, to avoid the worms* *10:16INVADER VEXDelta: *still lies in wait, but fully ready to strike at the worms* *10:17Invader JibZav: *Shoots the worms with his handguns, backing away from them* *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *One of the worms' armor is damaged* *The 2nd worm leaps onto Zav* * *The 2nd worm bites Zav's arm* *10:19INVADER VEXDelta: *flips the gun back to normal plasma shots and shoots the worm where it's armor is damaged* *10:19Invader JibZav: AGGRH *Tries to throw the worm off* *10:19INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots the worm attacking Zav and then runs to another corner to avoid being tracked* *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *The worm flies off of Zav,sharp pieces of it's armor fly onto Zav* * *The damaged worm squirms on the ground in pain* *10:21Invader JibZav: *Hurt by the sharp pieces, he shoots the worm and finishes it off* *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *The 2nd worm's head explodes from Zav's shot* * *It falls onto the ground,bleeding* *10:22INVADER VEXDelta: Walks over to the squirming worm and digs his foot into the very injured spot, shooting it at the same time * * * *10:23Mysteriousjillguy *The injured worm coughs up blue blood and goes limps* *limp* * *The 3rd worm jumps onto Delta's PAK and begins to gnaw on it with it's teeth* * *It's tail smacks Delta's head from behind* *10:23INVADER VEXDelta: *PAK legs shoot out, knocking the worm off* *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *The worm falls onto the ground,hissing* *10:24INVADER VEXDelta: *turns around and shoots the worm three times in the head* *10:24 *10:24INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls out his plasma sword and slices it in half* Hmmm *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *The worm's bottom jaw is hanging by a wire* * *The 1st half the worm suddenly glows blue* *10:25INVADER VEX *Delta's active camouflage seems to be broken now, for he is visible again* *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Small hair like things on it's back suddenly sticks up,vibrating* * *Growling is heard from the ceiling* * *The worm dies* *10:26Invader JibZav: *Looks up at the ceiling* *Zav: Wha.. *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *A ton of blue glowing eyes are on the ceiling* *10:27Invader JibZav: G..gha..*Stares at them in confusion* *10:28INVADER VEXDelta: *Pushes his camo button, but it doesn't turn on* Dang it.. Well, he obviously knows where we are now, so there's no use hiding from the eyes. Go check and see what's on that computer the SICC lookalike was using earlier. I'll set up some explosives on the eyes. *10:28Invader JibZav: Alright. *Walks over to the computer* *Zav: *inspects the computer a bit, then looks at the screen* *10:29INVADER VEXDelta: *begins rigging explosives on the ceiling and all over important looking items* *Delta: *takes scans and photographs of the room and its contents* *10:33 *10:36Mysteriousjillguy *The ceiling vibrates* * *A robotic leg bursts from the ceiling* * *A 2nd leg bursts* *10:37INVADER VEXDelta: Agh! *Uses his sword to cut them in half* *Delta: Hurry up, Zav! *10:38Mysteriousjillguy *A large pit shaped mouth full of teeth appears on the ceiling* *10:38Invader JibZav: *Finishes on the computer.. and then he shoots one of the robot legs* *10:39INVADER VEXDelta: I got the explosives hooked up, so let's get out of here *10:39Mysteriousjillguy *A long wirey neck pops out of the ceiling,the pit mouth is on it's neck* *it's end* * *4 plasma guns come out the ceiling as well and fire on Delta* *10:40INVADER VEXDelta: *rolls out of the way and fires back* *Delta: Let's go! *begins to climb up the ladder* *10:41Invader JibZav: *Climbs the ladder as well* *10:41Mysteriousjillguy *The mouth snaps at the ladder* *10:41INVADER VEXDelta: *after about a minute, reaches the top of the ladder* *10:42Invader JibZav: *Reaches the top as well* *10:42 *10:42INVADER VEXDelta: *hits a detonator button on his rifle handle, blowing up the room and sending a big fireball up the ladder shaft* *Delta: *dives out of the way of the fire* * *The screech of the mouth is heard as the room explodes* *10:48INVADER VEXDelta: That was... Odd... SICC sure has been working on his bio mechanical creatures. *10:48Invader JibZav: Yeaah... *10:49Mysteriousjillguy *Two tiny mechanical crabs crawl out of a nearby air vent on the ceiling,squealing* * *Another on the floor scurries away from Delta* *10:50Invader JibZav: *follows the mechanical crabs with his eyes, confused* *10:50INVADER VEX *Delta: *looks at the crabs and then looks back down the hole, seeing the scorched metal siding. A faint burning smell is wafting up through the hole* *11:20Invader JibZav: *glances at the hole, but is a bit more focused on the crabs* *11:23INVADER VEXDelta: *glances ever once in a while at the crabs* Alright... Let's think for a moment... We know that SICC is creating biomechanical beings that are incredibly reminiscent of Mechanians, although with modification, and that he has collected a plethora of alien organs, which I suppose suggests that he is still in the testing phase, trying to find out what the best species to harvest organs from is... And knowing that he layed such a dangerous trap in that building, I'm guessing he is not in this settlement at all, but elsewhere... Nonetheless, there are still discoveries to be made here, so I suggest we continue looking in all the buildings here. *11:24Invader JibZav: Alright, yeah. *11:25Mysteriousjillguy *Delta's communicator rings* *11:26INVADER VEX Delta: What is it, Lurk? Lurk:I've found a Mechanian...ALIVE. Lurk:They were thought to have gone extinct a LONG TIME AGO. Xisenin: This IS Mechanis Delta: ok, cool... We're kind of busy over here, though... I think you can take care of it. Interrogate him for facts about SICC Lurk:The last sentient true Mechanians went extinct after their awful wars.. Xisenin: *gnaws on it's shoulder* Vok: Ehy.. get off mah shoulders Lurk:They were forced to settle on other worlds and eventually died out. Xisenin: Hey. You'd make a great sculpture. Vok: Yeah, and you'd make a great corpse. Lurk:How are you alive Mechanian? Delta: Anyway... Bye... * hangs up* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *Several metallic 4 winged bat things covered in spines fly by Delta and Zav* *11:31Invader JibZav: *Looks at them* *11:31INVADER VEXDelta: ...So, that was lurk, and he claims to have found a living Mechanian, but I heard him on the communicator, and he was not speaking Mechanian, and was not strangling Lurk and Xisenin, so... I'm guessing it was just someone in a disguise *11:31Mysteriousjillguy *11:32Invader JibZav: Yeah, most likely.. *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *A loud humming is heard from outside the building* *11:37INVADER VEXDelta: hmm... *pacing* well, we know his plan, but we don't know where he's storing the majority of his work...Did you find anything about- What's that? *pulls out a handgun* *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *Several ship's engines are heard* *11:38Invader Jib *Turns to the direction of the entrance* * *Zav: *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *Several Metallic ships are landing outside* * *SICC's soldiers walk out the ships,along with altered mechanian beasts* *11:39INVADER VEXDelta: *uses PAK legs to flip up ontop of the building and lays on it, looking at them in his rifle's scope *11:40Mysteriousjillguy/*Tons of soldiers march around the area with handheld cannons and weapons* * *Mechanian part infused Death wave cannons come out the roof of the ships and reload* *11:41INVADER VEXDelta: Well, we found his army... *11:42MysteriousjillguySoldiers:Voot Voot,Cersivei-nanium Vastakoi *Eletronic monotone voice* *11:42Invader JibZav: *Backs up to the wall, as to avoid being noticed by the army* *11:42INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots one of them in the head to see what happens* *11:43MysteriousjillguyOne of the soldiers:Okie Dokie. *eletronic voice* * *VVT VVT VVVT* *The Deathwave cannons fire at the building* *11:44INVADER VEXDelta: *jumps to another roof and hides* *11:44Mysteriousjillguy *The building is damaged* *11:44Invader JibZav: *Ducks and takes cover* *11:45Mysteriousjillguy *The cannons rapidly fire at the building,causing explosions* * *The building creaks* *11:46INVADER VEXDelta: *fires a grappling hook at a Mechanian soldier on the ground, shooting him forward off of the roof, and then unhooking, causing him to fly up into the air* *11:46MysteriousjillguySoldier:GAUYHGJK *Takes out gun and shoots from above* *11:46INVADER VEXDelta: *Uses PAK legs to grip onto the underside of a ship, and then crawls up onto the top* *11:47Mysteriousjillguy *The cannons on the ship fire at DElta* * *The other ships fire at the building,causing the roof to collaspe* *11:48INVADER VEX *delta scrambles up, and the artillery hits the Mechanian ship that he's on* * *11:48Mysteriousjillguy *THe building begins to fall apart* *11:48Invader JibZav: *Jumps out of a back window to the building, and takes cover behind it* *11:48Mysteriousjillguy *The roof of the ship explodes* *11:48INVADER VEXDelta: *Gets ontop of the ship, and sees the modified cannon ontop* *Delta: *shoots the cannon operator in the head and kicks him out of the seat and off the edge of the ship* *11:50Mysteriousjillguy *Metallic giant fly looking beasts fly toward Delta,shooting lasers* *11:50INVADER VEXDelta: *fires artillery shells at them with the cannon* *Delta: *turns the cannon around and begins to shoot at the cannons on the other ships* *11:52Mysteriousjillguy *The flies fall down and explode* * *A lasers bursts out of the floor near DElta* *It makes a smoking hole* * *A heavily armored soldier walks out* *11:53INVADER VEXDelta: *stops firing the cannon and gets down, pulling out his sword and a handgun* *11:53Mysteriousjillguy *The soldier shoots at Delta with a modified plasma cannon* *11:53INVADER VEXdelta: *slides underneath the soldier and cuts his leg while doing it* *11:54Mysteriousjillguy *The soldier falls over* Soldier:GGAUHGGHNGHGHHGHHGHHAURGGGH * *The soldier keeps firing,persistent* *11:54INVADER VEXdelta: *stands up behind the soldier and starts shooting him in the back* *Delta: *jumps ontop of the soldier, trying to tear through his helmet with his PAK legs *Delta: *Finds an opening and holds his deactivated sword to the hole* * *delta turns on the plasma sword, sending it shooting through the soldier's head and out the other side of his helmet* *11:57Mysteriousjillguy *The soldier's head sparks* * *The soldier swings Delta off him* * *The soldier's head explodes,blue blood sprays* *11:59INVADER VEXDelta: Hmph. *stabs his neck stub, slicing deep into his body and sending more blood everywhere* *11:59Mysteriousjillguy *The soldier falls over,lifeless* **More soldiers come out the hole* *12:00INVADER VEXDelta: *Grabs around inside the soldier, pulling out a large chunk of metalic parts* *12:00Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,red orbs of energy appear over their heads and fire at Delta* *12:01INVADER VEXDelta: Gah! *runs and jumps off the side of the ship, and the orbs hit the cannon, making it explode violently and blow a huge hole in the top of the ship* *12:02Mysteriousjillguy *Smoke and fire erupts from the ship* *12:02INVADER VEXDelta: *grabs onto the side of the ship and dangles over the edge of the ship* *12:03Mysteriousjillguy *Several orbs of energy appear above the army's heads,they shapeshift into flashing projectiles and fire at the building,causing catastrophic damage* *12:03INVADER VEXDelta: *traverses the side of the ship until he can get to a good spot to get down! and then drops to the ground near the rear of the ship* *12:03 *The building explodes,sending shrapnel and fire everywhere* *12:04INVADER VEXDelta: *Jumps around the backside of the ship to avoid the shrapnel* *12:05Mysteriousjillguy *More orbs appear,firing at the other buildings,causing them to explode* *12:05Invader JibZav: Ggh..*puts his head down in cover to avoid the shrapnel* *12:06Mysteriousjillguy *The soldiers fire more projectiles at the buildings,destroying them* *12:06INVADER VEXDelta: *Fires at an orb with his rifle just as it leaves the cannon, causing it to detonate and deal catastrophic damage to the side of the ship, raining shrapnel down on the ground troops* *12:07Mysteriousjillguy *The ship's side explodes* * *Some of the soldiers are killed by the shrapnel* * *The soldiers keep firing,soon the buildings in the area are destroyed* *12:08INVADER VEXDelta: *Uses a grappling hook to swing inside the large hole in the ship* *12:09MysteriousjillguyCommander:Enough splosions! Head to the ships,we are finished here! *12:09INVADER VEXDelta: *runs through the ship! looking for a hangar* * *, *12:09MysteriousjillguySoldier:Wait a mintute,aren't we supposed to destroy any irkens here? *Commander:Oh yeh. Well uhh.. I think there's one in the damaged ship. *12:09INVADER VEXDelta: *reaches a hangar, seeing a few ships* *12:10Mysteriousjillguy *The commander makes clicking noises,his head glows blue* * *Hair things on his chest stick up* *12:10INVADER VEX *delta runs and gets into a ship, trying to figure out the controls* *12:10Mysteriousjillguy *The ship Delta is on begins to self destruct,killing some of their soldiers* * *The other ship's cannons fire on the damaged ship as it explodes* *12:11INVADER VEXDelta: Crap! *turns the ship on, using his scanner banks to decipher the controls* *Delta: *uses the cannons on the ship to blow a hole in the wall, flying out of the ship and up into the sky* *12:12MysteriousjillguyCommander:SHOOT DOWN THAT SHIP,YOU FOOLS!! *Pushes a soldier out of the way* * *The soldiers all fire on Delta's ship* *12:12INVADER VEXDelta: *Flies up and out of range of the cannons* *12:13MysteriousjillguyCommander:GAUGHHGNGHHG. AS PUNISHMENT,YOU WILL ALL BE FORCED TO WATCH TERRIBLE BLAARGH SITCOMS! * *12:13INVADER VEXDelta: *on communicator* Zav, are you still alive? *12:14Invader JibZav: Oh yeah..Not exactly in the best shape, but..yeah, alive. * *on communicator *12:15INVADER VEXDelta: I'll meet you at the top of the broken tower in ten minutes to pick you up, and we can go join Lurk and Xisenin, given they haven't met up with this sort of trouble. *12:15Invader JibZav: Alright. *12:16INVADER VEXDelta: *works on hooking his cloaking software up to the ship to make it undetectable by targeting and radar. *Delta: Mmm... *hooks it up and begins to circle around, waiting for Zav* *( * *Delta: *dives in and fires a few shots at an artillery cannon on top of a ship that is bearing down on a position near Zav* *a laser hits one artillery shell, making it detonate and the shell inside the cannon explode as well, blowing the cannon apart and ripping holes in the ship's armor with shrapnel* *Delta: *flies quickly back out of firing range* *10:21Invader JibZav: *Reaches the tower* *10:23INVADER VEXDelta: *on comlink* Zav, be careful! If they so much as see you inside the tower, they'll knock the whole thing in with one blast! The structure is really weak *10:24 *10:25Invader JibZav: *Slowly walks into the entrance to the tower, keeping his back to the wall of it, and starts travelling up through it* *10:26 *Zav's communicator beeps* *10:31Invader JibZav: *Answers the communicator* *Zav: Hello? What is it? I'm kinda busy right now.. *10:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGGNNGHG *Lurk:We're being ambushed by SICC's forces! They had a barricade set up in the underground caverns! *Lurk:Xi..fighting them off..mostly.. * *10:35 *10:35INVADER VEXDelta: *joins the line, seeming to already know what they're talking about* His forces ambushed us in the abandoned camp with three huge warships too... *10:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could use your assistance..please.. *10:36Invader JibZav: *Is running while he is talking on the communicator, and he comes close to reaching the top of the tower* *10:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Like uh,RIGHT NOW. * *An explosion is heard on the communicator* *10:37INVADER VEXDelta: We kind of have a situation of our own, but as soon as possible. Link me to the coordinates you're at. *10:37Mysteriousjillguy *DElta recieves the coordinates* *10:39INVADER VEXDelta: I've got it. I'll pick Zav up and meet you here. *10:39Invader JibZav: *Finally reaches the top of the tower* *10:39Mysteriousjillguy *A mechanian beast is heard,along with explosions* *THe communicator goes to static* *Delta: Mmm... *turns off his communicator and flies low in behind the tower, stopping next to it* ** K let's continue ** 12:07INVADER VEXDelta: *opens the hatch on the side of the ship and waits for Zav* ** 12:08Invader JibZav: *Jumps onto the hatch* ** Zav: *And climbs in* ** *the hatch folds into the ship and it blasts up into the sky towards the coordinates sent by Lurk* ** ** ** ** *Meanwhile,a few hours earlier* ** ** ** ** Lurk:Hmm ** Lurk:Well,the underground passageway should be deeper into the junkyard ** Xisenin: *starts floating around* ** *A rustling metal noise is heard* ** Xisenin: O.O WHAT WAS ** Xisenin: That? ** *A laugh is heard,similar to Vex's* ** Vok: It sounds sinister. ** Xisenin: Biomimcry, in relation to vocal noises ** *Vex's head pops out from underneath a junkpile* ** * multiple tiny red hairs are on the head* ** Xisenin: O.O ** Vok: Um... ** Xisenin: dats freaky bro ** Vex2:Hello friends! ** Vok: Yeh, dat's pretty weird. ** Vok: Can we kill it? Or something... ** Lurk:Oh hi Vex. I thought you were dead? ** Xisenin: Look! IT'S REDHEAD VEX *points to the red tiny hair* ** Lurk:Wait a minute.. ** Vex2:STEALTH FAILED. *robotic voice* ** Xisenin: *smaxks ** *The vex crawls out of the pile,walking strangely* ** Xisenin: *beans Vex 2 with his electric frying pan* ** *Xisenin: Either redheads don't have souls.. or he's a robot ** Vok: Probably a robot. ** Lurk:What?! IMPOSSIBLE! ** Lurk:This is Vex,obviously! ** Lurk:Oh wait... ** *Lurk looks at his arm,a cut is there revealing metal* ** Xisenin: -3- *whacks him again with the electric frying pan* ** Lurk:Ok it's not Vex. ** Vex2:*SCREEEEEEEEECH* ** Vok: Just kill him. ** *The vex2's neck extends,the fake skin on his neck rips* ** *It's body bursts open,revealing 9 robotic spider legs* ** *beaning him with the EFP* ** Lurk:*takes out cube grenade,throws it at vex2* ** *The vex2 screeches in pain from Xi's frying pan* ** Xisenin: O.O EEWWW IT'S WEIRD *runs out of the way* ** *The grenade explodes,killing it* ** Vok: Woh.. what kind of grenade is that? ** *Metal pieces fly everywhere* ** Lurk:YOU THINK I"D TELL YOU?! I barely know you! ** Lurk:It's a cube shaped explosive created in the old Robloxia Invasion. ** Vok: Um okay... ** Lurk:But HA! You'll never figure that out. ** Vok: *Chuckle* Yeah, okay... ** Xisenin: Well, what did we learn from that? ** Lurk:Eh? Uh...Gingers have NO SOULS. ** Vok: oh ** Xisenin: No, Mechanians don't have souls ** Lurk:Wait a minute..You're right..*looks at Vok* ** Xisenin: Although, what you said Might also be true. We'll never know for certain ** Lurk:*looks away* We'd better use that soul scanner more often! *walks away* ** Lurk:*hums* ** Vok: Yeh. ** Vok: *follows Lurk* ** Xisenin: *floats after Lurk* ** *Lurk goes deeper into the junkyard,older piles are up ahead* ** Xisenin: *occasionally stops to look at some stuff and keeps following* ** ** *Wrecked buildings and ships are up ahead,they're fallen over making arches* ** Xisenin: What are we looking for again? ** Lurk:The underground passage way leading to the other side of the planet. ** Lurk:SICC should be on the other side. ** Xisenin: That's some giant hole in the ground, then ** *Soon more buildings appear,old and broken* ** Xisenin: Then again.. isn't this a mostly synthesized planet? Assimilated into mechanized materials? ** *They're all stacked onto each other in pieces,old support beams hold the wrecked buildings up* ** Lurk:I guess they still have some form of tectonic plates..or something. ** Lurk:Or maybe the planet is a machine itself that makes Mechquakes. ** Xisenin: it's probably gigantic mechanians ** *The support beams seem surprisingly younger then the buildings* ** Lurk:*walks past them,oblivious* ** Vok: *staring at Lurk while walking with them* ** *Strange giant distorted statues are up ahead* ** Xisenin: *looks at them* they're new, and placed with relative intelligence. It's likely something is living here ** *They resemble giant eyes* ** Lurk:Werid.. ** Xisenin: *looks at them* Whoa ** Vok: Meh. ** Lurk:*antennae go up,looking at the statues* ** *Lurk walks past them* ** Xisenin: *follows them* ** *Robotic skeletons are near Lurk,they don't resemble mechanians* ** Xisenin: Weird. This place keeps getting weirder ** Lurk:*looks back at them and continues walking* ** for a few seconds* ** Xisenin: *taps one on the nose and resumes following* ** *A house sized hole is up ahead,yellow light seems to be eminating from it* ** hole in the ground* ** Xisenin: Is that it? ** *A gigantic ancient warship is behind it,slowly rusting* ** Lurk:*takes out his control panel* ** Lurk:yep. This is it. ** Xisenin: *floats down into it* ** *High above the group,a mechanian drone ship flies by,unnoticed* ** Vok: Mehh ** Lurk:Uh..I'd be careful Xi. ** Lurk:There could be spooky stuff in there. ** Xisenin: *holds up his EFP* ** Xisenin: It's a giant tunnel through the planet ** Lurk:Like BLONDE MECHANIAN CLONES OF ME,or maybe even brunettes! ** Xisenin: We have no idea what conditions are like at the center of this planet ** Lurk:Or worse! CHEAP WIGS YOU BUY AT THE DOLLAR STORE! *Shudders* ** Xisenin: If it's dangerous, getting close to the center would be bad enough ** *Lurk crawls down with his spider legs* ** Xisenin: If you're positive, the best thing to do is just traverse it. *follows Lurk* ** Lurk:Xi,go ahead and scan for mechanian signatures...or something. ** *Lurk jumps and hits the ground* ** Vok: *Slightly floating down the hole, but from the other's angles it looks like he's sliding down* ** Lurk:*spider legs retract* ** Vok: *lands beside Lurk* ** *The metal ground in the hole is rusted and deteriorated* ** ** Lurk:Yes! March forward,make the empire proud! ** Xisenin: Rust is caused by oxidation. Doesn't that require a concentration of oxygen? ** Lurk:If he dies,I call dibs on his space station. *whispers to vok* ** Vok: Whaaaat? That's not fair. ** Xisenin: Does that mean the planet has its own ventilation system? ** Lurk:Fine,fine. You can have his special garbage can. There. ** Vok: Yay. ** Lurk:Uh..Yes..of course Xi. ** Xisenin: T_T Ugh *keeps going* ** *A motion detector near Xi activates* ** *A loud beeping noise is heard* ** Xisenin: ! ** Lurk:HUH?! ** Xisenin: *holds up his EFP* ** *The ground shakes* ** Xisenin: NOT GOOD ** ** Lurk:Are there any mechanian signatures Xi? ** ** Lurk:WELL?! ** Xisenin: I'm not sure. ** Xisenin: Oh! Wait! ** *Tons of Mechanian signatures show up inside the tunnel ahead,coming closer* ** *A giant signature is seen right under Xi* ** Xisenin: Forward, and below! ** *The ground shakes again,the ground under Xi begins to crack* ** Lurk:! ** *Lurk takes out a plasma cannon,it shapeshifts,becoming bigger* ** Xisenin: GAAAH *floats away from the crack* ** *A Gigantic crab like mechanian beast bursts out of the ground,roaring* ** Beast:*SKKKKKKKKKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* ** Vok: Welp, good luck ** Lurk:YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING. *Shoots it* ** *The plasma ball bounces off,barely doing any damage* ** Xisenin: HEY! IT'S A CRUSTACEAN! ** Lurk:*blinks* ** Xisenin: *Gives the crab a telekinetic uppercut right into the ceiling* ** *THe crab smashes into the ceiling,screaming* ** *Lasers fly from inside the tunnel at Vok and Lurk* ** Lurk:AHHH! ** *Lurk's spider legs come out,they activate a shield* ** *Lurk takes out a communicator* ** Vok: *Is already behind Lurk* Oh cool, you have a shield? ** *Zav's communicator beeps* ** Vok: Hopefully its a strong shield... ** Zav: *Answers the communicator* Zav: Hello? What is it? I'm kinda busy right now.. ** Lurk:GGGNNGHG ** Lurk:We're being ambushed by SICC's forces! They had a barricade set up in the underground caverns! ** Lurk:Xi's..fighting them off..mostly.. ** Delta: *joins the line, seeming to already know what they're talking about* His forces ambushed us in the abandoned camp with three huge warships too... ** Lurk:We could use your assistance..please.. Lurk:Like uh,RIGHT NOW. ** Xisenin: *climbs onto the crab, charges up his EFP to a red hot temperature, and starts jabbing it into crevices in the crab' s armor* ** Xisenin: Just like the ants do it ** *The crab's back explodes,due to the heat causing it to overheat* ** *The crab lets out a pained wail* ** Xisenin: *jumps off the crab* ** Delta: We kind of have a situation of our own, but as soon as possible. Link me to the coordinates you're at. *Delta receives the coordinates* ** Delta: I've got it. I'll pick Zav up and meet you here. ** Lurk:*Shuts off the communicator* ** Xisenin: *Goes behind Lurk's shield* ** *A snake like mechanian beast bursts out of the ground,smacking Lurk and Vok into the air* ** *Lurk lets go off the communicator,it falls toward the ground and breaks* ** Vok: Ahg-- ** Lurk:GAH! ** Xisenin: *Sees them get punted into the air, and backs up* ** *Lurk shuts off his shield and his PAK jetpack comes out* ** *Lurk becomes balanced and hovers in the air* ** *Lurk chucks purple cube grenades at the snake,they become larger and beep once their close to the snake* ** Xisenin: * floats up* ** *The grenades explode,destroying the snake,it's head flies off* ** *The mechanian soldiers come out of the tunnel,shooting laser cannons* ** *Lurk chucks more grenades at the soldiers* ** *as the huge wave of foot soldiers approaches, an antiaircraft bolt of plasma hits the wall next to them and crushes about a hundred soldiers ** Xisenin: Where'd that come from? *melting a soldier's head with the pan* ** *There is a Mechanian jumpship floating in the pit near them ** Lurk:OH IRKUS! ** *Lurk chucks red grenades at the ship,they become as large as cars* ** Xisenin: JEEPERS MISTER! YER SO STWONG. *beans more soldiers* ** *The ship continues to blast the soldiers, but they continue to jump on the ship and tear it to bits until overpowered, and Delta and Zav jump out of the ship and land next to the others ** *The grenades explode,damaging the ship* ** Lurk:Oh hi. *Waves awkwardly* ** Xisenin: That helped. A little. ** Delta: Ugh. *Throws a static grenade that sends an arc of electricity to about twenty soldiers, making them all fall over smoking and on fire* ** Vok: .. ** *The mechanian crab squirms,and falls down from the cave ceiling* ** Xisenin: I wonder.. *takes out a portable microwave he found in the junkyard, plops it onto a soldier's head, and puts it at max power. The soldier writhes before collapsing, and he takes the microwave* *** Vok: ... *** Vok: Well, things are dying. *** delta: *pulls out a handgun and blasts five soldiers* *** *The mechanian crab charges at the group,hissing* *** Zav: *shoots the crab* *** Delta: *uses his jetboots to blast up to another ledge and shoots it right through the head with his high powered rifle *** Zav: *pulls out a better laser rifle to shoot with, backs up a bit, and shoots it more* *** Vok: Man, how many mechanians are left? This is taking forever. *** *The crab roars,swinging it's arms around* *** Lurk:Uh,y'know you could help right? Shapeshift or something? *** Delta: I'm going to go check out where these guys are coming from. *turns on his active camouflage and jetpacks up into a hole in the side of the pit that many mechanians are coming out of and uses a grenade to collapse the hole* *** Lurk:Turn into a red and blue truck,WITH MACHINE GUNS! That'd be neat. *** Lurk:WH- *** Xisenin: Uhhh what *** Vok: A red and blue truck? *** Vok: That's stupid. *** Delta: *flies down next to lurk and deactivates his camouflage* That should help a little... There are a lot coming from below us. *** Xisenin: How abotu a GIANT MAYO JAR *** *Lurk points to the giant tunnel near them,the giant mechanian crab is still there,along with more soldiers* *** Vok: Do you guys even know where the exact location of SICC is? *** Zav: Kinda I guess *** Vok: Or is this some kind of wild goose chase. *** Lurk:It's through that giant tunnel. *** Vok: Ehhhhh, sounds like a trap. Whatever. *** Zav: Come to think of it, we should probably take that precaution for if it is or isn't then.. *** Xisenin: Hey, you forget. We can both teleport if it's a trap *** Xisenin: *He charges up his electric frying pan and jumps onto the crab* *** Vok: Didn't SICC capture you guys last time? And that "Mario" guy got seriously injured? *** Lurk:Well..yeah..but.. *** Vok: You might wanna be a little more.. safe. *** *Lurk takes out a plasma cannon and fires it,vaporizing several soldiers* *** Delta: *Begins to charge the sniper to maximum power and aims at the crab* *** Zav: *shurgs* *throws a grenade, and it blows up several of the soldiers* *** Xisenin: *stabs the frying pan into the joint of one of the crab's legs* *** *The crab's back opens up,several cannons come out,firing at the group* *** Lurk:GAH! *Spider legs come out and form a shield* *** Delta: Xisenin, watch out! *fires a shot from the rifle through a tiny hole in the crab's armor and into his head* *** Zav: *takes cover from the canon fire and shoots other soldiers* *** *The Crab roars* *** *The crab's head sparks and begins to smoke* *** Xisenin: AHH *climbs onto a cannon* *** Delta: I'll see if the crab's databanks know where SICC's base is! *Runs up to the crab and using a small plasma cutter removes the databank sphere from the crab's head* *** Lurk:I already know where his base is though- *** Delta: *Jets back to where the rest of them are* Oh, great. Well we may be able to glean some information anyway. *plugs the sphere into his PAK *** Vok: Or you could ask me since nobody has bothered to do that... but no I'mnotimportantignorethepotentiallyhelpfulrobot. *** Xisenin: *gets off the crab and starts hitting a few of the soldiers with the EFP* *** Zav: *shoots three soldiers in the head with his laser rifle* *** Vok: *sigh* Welp, congratulations! You've killed a small portion of SICC's minions. *** Delta: Yeah, there's a platoon of soldiers at the main entrance... I have a dispatch order from the crab's databank. Hm. There's also one a little further down in a secondary entrance. We may be able to get past both of them if we are able to call attention to the main entrance and draw the others away... There's no data from inside the main part of the base. *puts away the sphere and keeps fighting* *** Xisenin: Okay. Diversion can work. *** Delta: So Xisenin, you can create a diversion and then once we are past the blast doors, I'll send the coordinates for you to teleport to, *** Soldier:*Electronic babbling* *** *The soldiers suddenly stop fighting and run back into the tunnel,retreating* *** Xisenin: All right. Just point me in the right direction. *** Vok: Haha! They retreated. *** Xisenin: Uh oh. *** Lurk:Hopefully there aren't more waiting in the tunnel.. *** Xisenin: they're changing formation *** Lurk:Hngh. Lets just go destroy SICC's base before he does more evil stuff *** Zav: I thought that's what we were doing? *** Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon